Reconciliation
by sein Henker
Summary: Jack comes home to his four submissives after The Year That Never Was, but they're upset and, consequently, unusually disobedient. Jack's got his work cut out for him in getting things back to normal. (Fivesome fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reconciliation  
Summary: Jack comes home to his four submissives after The Year That Never Was, but they're upset and, consequently, unusually disobedient. Jack's got his work cut out for him in getting things back to normal. (Fivesome fic.)  
Rating: AO  
Word Count: 23,913  
Other Chapters: One Two Three Four Five  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen/Ianto/Jack/Owen/Tosh, (in the order that they appear explicitly:) Jack/Gwen, Jack/Tosh, Owen/Tosh (Jack/Owen/Tosh), Tosh/Gwen (Jack/Tosh/Gwen), Jack/Gwen (Owen/Jack/Gwen), Ianto/Gwen (Jack/Ianto/Gwen), Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Tosh (Jack/Gwen/Tosh), Tosh/Jack, Jack/Owen, (mentioned:) Jack/Doctor, Jack/Rhys, John/Jack  
Contains:BDSM, polygamy, open relationships, barebacking, blowjobs, fingering, PIV, mild spanking, voyeurism, pinning, exhibitionism, masturbation, spanking, collars, cunnilingus, anal sex, handjob, flogging, anal fingering  
Warnings: mentions of major character death, references to internment camps, non-lethal shooting, boundary pushing, accidental barebacking, vague references to torture

Word Count: 4156  
Explicit Pairings: Jack/Gwen  
Contains: blowjobs, fingering, mild spanking  
Warnings: mentions of major character death \

Alice hadn't punched him. That was good. She was one of the top three most likely people to, and the only one whose relationship with Jack would have allowed her to do so without consequences, so now Jack just had to survive Gwen and Owen. It was not a particularly good idea for subs to punch their Doms, but Gwen and Owen were not particularly good subs, despite the great pains Jack had gone to to train them. Jack wasn't really worried. If either of them punched him, it would end worse for them than it would for Jack, and they almost certainly both understood that.

The Doctor had dropped Jack off in Cardiff, but that had just been so that Jack could get his van. His team, his subs, were all still in the Himalayas, and by the time they got word that Saxon was insane and the mission they were on was a waste of time, got back to a Kathmandu, and then caught a plane all the way to London... Jack had at least two days. In fact, he had three days. Some casual monitoring of Torchwood's expense account let him know when the very expensive ticket exchange went through and which airline they were using, and then a quick phone call to the airline in question gave him the exact date and time that their plane was due to to land at Heathrow. Jack spent the wait time at his daughter's house, apologizing profusely for vanishing for several months and missing Steven's birthday. Alice and Steven both seemed to forgive him for it.

Jack could have taken the van to London and picked his team up at the airport, but he decided to head back to Cardiff several hours before their flight landed and beat them home instead. They'd left the base in good condition, except that they'd ransacked his bunker. One of them had, at least. Nothing had been taken, but everything had been gone through. His British passport had been pulled out of the drawer Jack kept it in and left sitting on top of his dresser. (Although he'd legally been a citizen of the United States since the 1930s, it was more of a headache than it was worth to explain his situation to the American government when the British government was so willing to work with him and provide him with inaccurate but completely legal documentation.) His driving licence was next to it. All of Jack's things had been gone through, and his blankets were wrinkled—not as if anyone had deliberately messed them up but as if a couple of people had sat down on the bed and not had years of life life in military bunkers to train them into smoothing out the blankets when they stood back up.

Jack let it go. It wasn't appropriate behaviour, from faithful employees or from good subs, but they'd probably just been looking for clues about where he'd gone. Honestly, if any of them ever vanished as suddenly as Jack had, tearing their entire apartment apart for clues would probably be the first think Jack did. The only thing in the bunker that Jack really minded them seeing were the photos of him with Alice and Steven. There weren't very many of them; there were a dozen or so from Alice's first two years of life, before she and her mother went into hiding and moved out of Cardiff, then there was a single shot from Christmas or New Years or a birthday every couple of years until Steven's birth, and then another good handful of pictures of Jack with his infant grandson, and a couple of shots of all three of them every few years going up to Steven's ninth birthday. The team definitely had seen those. They'd been carefully replaced in exactly the spot and order Jack had left them in, but there wasn't a chance that anyone on the team would have looked at everything in the room except the photos Jack kept of himself with children no one on the team had ever met. Jack didn't suppose it mattered very much. Alice hadn't said anything about Torchwood contacting her (and she definitely would have if it had happened) and Tosh wouldn't have been able to find Alice if she'd ran the pictures through their database. Jack had personally deleted any hint of Alice from Torchwood records just a few weeks after he took over the team, and he ran checks once a year or so to make sure he hadn't missed anything. (There'd been frustratingly many references to her, too. Alex had monitored Lucia until his death—which was standard for former agents, and particularly involved for those who hadn't been retconned—and even though Alice had been a year old the last time she'd been in the Torchwood base, Alex had treated her like a former agent.)

Really, though, Jack let it all go. He was not going to baby them and act like he'd fucked up after they shot him and opened the rift against his orders, but nor was he angry. He might even apologize.

Jack cleaned up his bunker and then settled down at his desk with his music up loud and the security feed for the main entrance on his screen. He waited. He sang along. He watched as his four subs shuffled into the tourist office with messy hair and bags under their eyes, looking like they were about to collapse under the weight of the Torchwood technology they all had on their backs. But they were alive. After the Year That Never Was, that was a damn good thing to see. The Master hadn't let any of them live beyond the third day.

He sang along louder, just to be sure they heard him, and watched as Ianto opened the door to the base and they all froze. Gwen looked at Owen, Tosh looked at Ianto, and both men looked at Gwen. Gwen and Owen held each other's gaze for ten long seconds, and then Ianto started to half-jog down to Jack's office. Tosh followed right at his heels. Gwen and Owen walked quickly. Once Ianto got into the main hub room of the hub, Jack didn't even have time to switch cameras before he looked up to find Ianto frozen in the doorway with Tosh looking right over his shoulder.

Jack stopped singing and turned off his music.

Gwen and Owen came into Jack's line of sight, but kept their distance.

Jack smiled. "Hi, kids," he said. "Miss me?"

Tosh dropped her bag and ran around Ianto. Jack barely had time to stand up before she threw herself into his arms.

Jack sighed with relief and grinned. It would be Tosh to come to him first, wouldn't it? His oldest and his first. His good girl. She was perfect and alive and genuinely glad to see him, and Jack really hadn't realized how much he'd needed to know that she was all of these things until he felt his own overwhelming relief at confirming them. He kissed her on the head and then looked up at Owen and Gwen. "That's one yes," he said, then he pecked Tosh on the lips and looked over at Ianto. "Any others?"

Ianto closed his eyes and then nodded.

Jack sighed. Without letting go of Tosh with his right hand, he angled his body toward Ianto and held out his left hand. "Come here. I'm not going to bite you."

Ianto put his stuff down by Tosh's and walked over to Jack slowly. He let Jack pull him into his chest, but when Jack went to kiss Ianto, Ianto turned his head away so that the kiss landed on his cheek instead. Jack froze, and Tosh sensed the change in Jack's body language and the stiffness of Ianto's and quietly wiggled out of Jack's arms.

Jack swallowed hard. He knew they'd be angry with him, but he had honestly never imagined that any of them wouldn't want him any more. "Ianto..." he said.

Ianto's hands slipped beneath his coat and clung to Jack's shirt. It was childish and confusing but absolutely not the sort of thing one does when about to break up with their Dom.

Jack sighed. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him into his chest and just held him for a moment as the other three began to unpack their bags and put away the Torchwood technology they'd brought to the mountains with them. Ianto buried his head in Jack's shoulder, and they hardly moved for several minutes until Jack heard Ianto's breathing deepen.

"Ianto?" Jack said again.

"Sir?" Ianto said into his shirt.

"Kiss me. On the lips. Closed mouth is okay."

Ianto squeezed him for a second, then leaned back. He frowned at Jack, but he did obediently press his lips to Jack's and hold them there for a second before pulling away. It wasn't particularly warm or loving, but it was a further demonstration of Ianto's willingness to obey Jack, which was very important, and it was another small step in re-establishing intimate physical contact between the two of them. Ianto didn't seem particularlyangry with Jack, but he certainly did seem a bit hurt, and Jack could understand why he might be. Ianto had lost a woman he loved in one of the most horrific ways imaginable less than a year ago, and then just when he'd started to allow himself to get attached to Jack, Jack had left him. Jack had his reasons for doing so, but Ianto also had his reasons for being wounded by it. Jack understood that, and as long as Ianto was willing to work with him, they could get through this just fine.

Jack gave him one more squeeze then let go. "Good boy," he whispered. "I've missed you."

Ianto started to say something, then he choked and changed his mind.

"Go put your toys away," Jack said.

Ianto nodded and went to grab his bag and head to the artefacts vault. Jack walked past him and headed down to the autopsy room, where Owen was sterilizing and replacing some medical equipment he'd packed for the trip.

"Did you need to use any of those?" Jack asked casually, eyeing the sharp surgical knives.

"No."

"Good," Jack said. He wondered for the briefest second just how much use they'd gotten during the Year That Never Was, before the Master had the team killed, and but he immediately shoved the thought out of his head before he choked up. They were fine. Owen was right here in front of him, fine. He'd just touched Tosh and Ianto and they were fine. He'd seen Gwen and she was fine, and he'd double-check that in a minute.

"Yup."

"You angry with me?"

"Yup."

Jack waited until he'd put the last of the knives down before he grabbed Owen by the shoulder and gently turned him around. He brought his hand to Owen's face and tilted Owen's chin up, then he kissed him, slowly, deeply, and in the most dominating way possible. He slipped his tongue into Owen's mouth, and Owen let Jack kiss him. The look he gave Jack when Jack stepped away was more a pout than a glare.

"Be good," Jack said. Owen was allowed to be angry at Jack. He wasn't allowed to act out because he was angry.

Owen shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then fixed Jack with a proper glare when he reopened his eyes. "Where the fuck were you, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. Be good."

Owen looked like he wanted to argue, but Jack had warned him twice now. He swallowed hard. "Can I go home now?" he said, barely opening his mouth.

"Yes," Jack said. Then, more gently, he added: "You look tired. Rest up. I'll see you in the morning."

Owen nodded and muttered what might have been a passably courteous goodbye under his breath as he walked away. Jack was willing to assume that's what it was.

Jack went back upstairs to find Gwen standing outside his office. He smiled. He'd meant to go looking for her when he was done with Owen, but if she'd come to him, maybe she wasn't quite as angry as he'd thought she would be.

She was glaring at him, though.

"Where are Tosh and Ianto?" he asked, already guessing the answer.

"I sent them home."

"And they listened to you?"

"I led the team while you were gone, Jack. They've been listening to me for months."

"Oooh," Jack said, smirking and trying to lighten the mood. "Are we going to have to have a power-struggle? I could go for a good power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling!"

She wasn't amused. Her glare intensified. She opened her mouth and Jack held up a finger.

"Shhhh. Just for a second, don't say anything unless it's your safeword."

She closed her mouth. Jack walked over to her, cupped her face, and kissed her as deeply and possessively as he'd kissed Owen. She responded to it better than he did. The intensity was almost immediately gone from her body language. She sucked his tongue quite suggestively when he slipped it into her mouth, and for all that he knew she was angry with him, she clearly wasn't thinking about breaking up with him. She relaxed as she stepped away, and he stroked her hair and smiled.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms to her and closing the small distance between their chests. She didn't hold him or even grab him the way that Ianto had, but she rested against his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. She was alive and well and beautiful and god he'd missed her. He'd missed all of them. "I'm sorry. There. Now speak."

She sighed slowly. "Was it worth it? Leaving us for him?"

Jack sighed and kissed her forehead. "I won't do it again."

"We didn't have any idea when you'd be back."

"Nor did I." She didn't really need to know that coming back at all had not necessarily been part of the plan, originally. "But Gwen... It's been a hundred and forty years. I couldn't let that chance go." She tensed, so Jack held her even tighter. "You carried on without me. I'm proud of you for that."

"God, Jack..." she sobbed, and she brought her left hand up to his shoulder in a way that might have been meant as a slap or a shove, but only half-heartedly. It didn't hurt and she didn't even try to move away from Jack. Jack looked down at the hand, and something he'd missed before caught his eye.

"What's that?"

"What?"

He reached up with his right hand and played with the diamond on her left ring finger.

"That's an engagement ring," she said, stepping back from him now.

Jack held onto her hand. "Rhys?"

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah." She squeezed his hand.

"Does this change things?"

She shut her eyes and thought about it for a second, then shook her head. "Not that he and I have discussed. I told him you'd gone and I didn't know if you were coming back, but..." She shook her head again. "I never said I'd stop if you did come back, and he never asked me to."

Jack smirked. "You should tell him that I'm back and he can still call me whenever he likes." Rhys had not, initially, been overly eager to agree to let Gwen join in on the workplace orgy. Gwen would have chosen Rhys over the rest of them, if it had come to that, and that would have been rather disappointing. So Jack dropped in for tea and made Rhys see things from Gwen's point of view. It was a much more casual relationship than what Jack had with Gwen, but it got Rhys involved and invested in their group, and Jack would be lying if he said he didn't find Rhys a bit cute.

Gwen gave a rather forced smile in return.

"You don't want anything to change?" Jack asked, to be absolutely sure.

Gwen shook her head again. "I don't, Jack. I really don't."

"Good," Jack said, smiling, "Because it's been a lot longer than you realize since I last came, all of my subs have been sent away but one, and you just sucked on my tongue. How do you think this should end?"

She worried her lower lip between her teeth and blushed, but smirked slightly.

"You sent Tosh and Ianto away. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted me all to yourself."

Gwen shook her head and smiled, but she no longer seemed to be particularly angry with him. Slapping him had got it out of her system, apparently, and it must have helped a lot to know that Jack did regret leaving and had no intention of ever doing it again.

"Into my office," Jack said in his business voice. He gestured for her to go first, and she walked in and waited by his chair. Jack supposed that was her way of silently expressing a preference for position, which was fine with Jack. He walked over to her, pinned her against the desk and pressed his rising erection into her crotch, then kissed her deeply while he slipped his hands under shirt. This was just a blowjob. He didn't need her naked, but it had been a long year since he'd ran his hands across smooth skin or gotten a proper eyeful of anyone's naked breasts, and the beautiful thing about being a Dominant with a harem full of submissive partners is that things tend to be more about what you want than about whether or not something is really necessary. He ran his hands up her stomach and fondled her breasts through her bra, then lifted her shirt over her head, turning it inside out and messing up her hair. He tossed her shirt somewhere behind him, and she grinned at him adorably as he bent down to her neck and kissed from her jugular to her left nipple, plucking her breast from out of the cup of her bra to do so.

She moaned, but he didn't want her too excited, so he cooled down the foreplay. He reached behind her and took off her bra, and then slipped his tongue into her mouth one last time as he backed toward the chair. He felt her breasts and played with her nipples in his fingers, and she wrapped her arms around him and held on in a way completely opposite her coldness from just a few minutes ago. When he broke the kiss, he stroked her hair and smiled at her. "On your knees now."

She immediately acquiesced and he sat down on the edge of his desk chair, spread his legs, and undid his belt. She reached for his zipper and he got his trouser button, and he pushed his own trousers and pants down as she took a deep breath.

Jack chuckled. "Forget how big it was?"

"Shut up," she said, laughing a little herself.

"Now, that is no way to talk to—" She ran her tongue over his balls and his breath caught. God. If there was one good thing about not even being able to wank for a year, it was that his sensitivity level was definitely higher than it had been since he was fifteen or so. He was going to thoroughly enjoy that until he got it back down.

She pressed her tongue nearly flat against his cock and went over it and down it in long motions, speeding Jack's pulse up immediately. When she finally took his cock in her mouth, his breath hitched as she sucked him as hard as she ever had and bobbed her head slowly, holding eye contact with him as much as he allowed it. She broke her rhythm for an extra suck and he moaned so loud that he probably woke Myfanwy all the way up in her nest. She moaned back, for no other reason than to tease him, and the vibrations moved up his shaft and brought him exponentially closer to the edge. She set an easily rhythm of five slow bobs and one fast one to keep him anticipating it, and whenever she could get a particularly naughty moan out of him, she matched it, bringing him closer and closer until he knew it was time.

Rather than try to find the coherency to tell her she didn't have to swallow, he pulled out of her and came hard across her chest. He stared up at the ceiling and took some deep breaths for a solid minute while he tucked himself back into his trousers, then he looked down at her. She grinned up at him, sticky and still sitting on the floor, and he completely forgot that her pleasure was not supposed to an object in this encounter. He got out of his chair and got down on the floor with her, and kissed her roughly before he lowered her on to her back, bit her neck, and started to lap his own ejaculate up off her breasts.

Her hands went to his chest, but he caught them and put them back on the floor above her head.

"Intertwine your fingers and put them under your head," he said. He didn't have a convenient way to tie her, but that position would make it significantly less likely that she'd thoughtlessly intervene.

He was coming at her from the side rather than hovering over her, so it was a quick and simple thing for him to pause, undo her trousers, and pull them and her knickers down to her knees in one smooth motion. He went back to licking and sucking at her breasts as his right hand slipped between her legs and rubbed over her cunt. When he found her clitoris, she gasped and started to squirm beneath him, but she was good for him. She kept her hands where he'd told her too and she didn't move any more than he could compensate for. He ran his tongue over her nipple and lightly dipped his finger inside of her to get it slick with her own wetness, then threatened her vaguely with his teeth as she bucked away from his touches.

She let out a few needy moans and her eyes screwed shut. "Jack..." she said.

"Yes?" Jack said calmly in between lazy licks across her nipple.

"I—Ah!" Whatever she was going to say was lost in a near scream as his finger worked away at the sensitive little nub.

"You've missed me?" Jack said.

"God yes!"

"Thought so," Jack said, licking the last of himself up off her chest. Once he'd done that, he sat up slightly and took a moment to admire her, not slowing down his finger movements at all. She looked perfect like this: hair messed up, eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide, with her knickers around her knees, keeping her legs closer together than she'd probably like them but also looking brilliantly tempting, writhing completely at his mercy.

"How often were you orgasming while I was away?" Jack asked. "Not often enough."

"At least once a day," she said, when she found her voice after a few deep breaths.

She and Rhys were busy, then... "Not often enough," he repeated, and almost as if on cue, her body trembled and then went limp. He pressed down on her clitoris for a moment, then pulled his hand away, licked his own finger, and kissed her head. "Don't worry. You'll get back in the habit," he said. He kissed her on the lips. "Give my love to Rhys."

She nodded.

"You can get up now," he told her. She stood and wiggled her jeans back up to her hips while he found her bra in the far corner of the room and picked her shirt up out of the middle of the floor. She pulled them back on, he kissed her one more time, and as she turned away he swatted her on the arse just a touch too hard for her to think he was joking. She turned back to him with wide eyes, but he spoke before she could:

"Only I get to dismiss people. Understood?"

She swallowed hard and nodded, then shifted awkwardly, apparently unsure if this was just the beginning of a much larger punishment or if Jack was letting her off with little more than a warning.

It was the latter. Jack kissed her again, quickly and on the lips, and smiled at her. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," she said. She turned and walked away and left Jack alone in his base. Home at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reconciliation  
Summary: Jack comes home to his four submissives after The Year That Never Was, but they're upset and, consequently, unusually disobedient. Jack's got his work cut out for him in getting things back to normal. (Fivesome fic.)  
Rating: AO  
Word Count: 23,913  
Other Chapters: One Two Three Four Five  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen/Ianto/Jack/Owen/Tosh, (in the order that they appear explicitly:) Jack/Gwen, Jack/Tosh, Owen/Tosh (Jack/Owen/Tosh), Tosh/Gwen (Jack/Tosh/Gwen), Jack/Gwen (Owen/Jack/Gwen), Ianto/Gwen (Jack/Ianto/Gwen), Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Tosh (Jack/Gwen/Tosh), Tosh/Jack, Jack/Owen, (mentioned:) Jack/Doctor, Jack/Rhys, John/Jack  
Contains:BDSM, polygamy, open relationships, barebacking, blowjobs, fingering, PIV, mild spanking, voyeurism, pinning, exhibitionism, masturbation, spanking, collars, cunnilingus, anal sex, handjob, flogging, anal fingering  
Warnings: mentions of major character death, references to internment camps, non-lethal shooting, boundary pushing, accidental barebacking, vague references to torture

Word Count: 4761  
Explicit Pairings: Jack/Tosh, Owen/Tosh (Jack/Owen/Tosh),  
Contains: PIV sex, references to spanking, voyeurism  
Warnings: references to internment camps, non-lethal shooting

It was easy to sneak up on Tosh while she was working. Whenever she had new items of technology to play with, she immersed herself in them and it usually took something loud to snap her out of it. Jack usually didn't want to snap her out of it, though. Tosh and Owen both got this beautiful, brilliant look in their eyes when they were staring at impossible alien technology or unimaginable alien biology, and they glowed. They were brilliant and passionate and Jack could get himself hard just thinking about it.

Today was different. He sneaked up on her. He broke her concentration immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her backwards into him, and planting a kiss on her neck. She jumped, then realized who he was and what he was doing and relaxed.

"Jack..." she said quietly, leaning back against him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he softly. "I think I owe you an apology."

"I think everyone feels you owe them an apology," she said, just a little bit less softly. She didn't pull away from him, though. That was good.

"I'll start with you," Jack said. "I promised I'd protect you and I didn't." He sighed and held her tighter. "I never would have forgiven myself if UNIT had come after you."

"Well," she said, just a little bit mischievously, "That would have been a comfort while I was rotting away in my cell."

"I would have rescued you," Jack said.

"What if they didn't just let you take me this time?"

"You think that would stop me?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Anyway," Jack said, "I guess it doesn't matter. You took care of yourself."

"Of course I did."

"Of course you did," he said. "But I can still be proud of you even if I'm not surprised, can't I?"

"Proud of me?"

He kissed her head. "And a little bit afraid. I think I've made a terrible mistake. I let my subs realize they don't need me."

She put her hand on his wrist and squeezed. "Or you made us realize how much we do."

"Naw," he said. "You held this entire city down for three months while I was gone. Four people against an open rift in space and time. That's not easy."

"And what about you?" she asked, stepping away from him now and turning around. He kept his hands on her waist and she put hers on his and looked into his eyes. "We got your voicemails, you know. Listened to them on the train home."

"I'm sorry about those," Jack said. He'd left them all several angry voicemails before the Master told them they were on another continent. Those probably hadn't been particularly nice welcome home presents. "I was under a lot of stress and I didn't realize that you were all out of service."

"You said that the world was literally ending."

"And that was the cause of a lot of my stress."

"Well... Is everything alright?"

"Is the world still here?"

She cracked a smile but when she looked back up at him, her eyes were serious. "Are we really setting the bar for 'everything's alright' that low?"

He shrugged. "Compared to the alternative? Everything is fine." He stroked her face and kissed her lips. "I'm just really glad you're all okay."

"And we're all really glad to have you back." She leaned in and kissed him, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He held her close and snogged her the way he'd wanted to on so many long, painful nights on the Valiant. She was the oldest and the first of his subs and his team. She didn't always get as much attention as the others, because she wasn't nearly as troublesome, but he loved her as dearly as he loved any of them and he hoped she knew that.

His hands moved lower, to her thighs, and then under the hem of her dress. His hand ran up along his thigh and touched lace. He was a little bit disappointed, but he supposed it was for the best. This was Torchwood. For all she knew, she was going to have to climb a fence later today. Besides, Jack didn't really mind having to take her knickers off...

She met his eyes and smirked.

"Come in the meeting room?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at the pun, but smiled and moved to the meeting room with him. As soon as he'd shut the door behind them, she undid his trousers for him. They were both over-eager. He had a year-long dry spell to make up for and she only wore dresses when she wanted someone's attention, and this one was short and low-cut and seemed to want extra attention. Jack was arrogant enough to assume she wanted hisattention, and she was certainly accepting it, either way.

He reached up under he dress again and tugged her knickers down to her knees, and she pushed and kicked them the rest of the way off. Jack pushed his own trousers and pants off and didn't even bother with his shirt or shoes. He grabbed her arm and led her over to his usual chair, and he sat down. Without needing to be told to, she climbed on top of him, spread her legs, and fucked herself on his erect cock.

She gripped the arms of his chair to help herself balance and she rode him, thrusting her hips and rubbing her clitoris against him. He laid back and let her take control, pleasuring them both. As she got into a nice little rhythm, he leaned forward and kissed her again. He loved this: his tongue in her mouth and his cock in her pussy, penetrating her from two holes at once. She loved it too, and she moaned hungrily and took her pleasure in rough ways that Gwen wouldn't dare to. Jack ran a hand down her back, across the curves and over her arse. He pinched an arse cheek and grinned when she jumped just slightly. Once she got over the shock, she smiled and kept right on going. He kissed her again.

They both heard the door open, but neither of them much cared. It wasn't until Owen actually spoke that Tosh froze. "Oh. I, uh... I didn't realize."

Tosh wasn't facing Owen. Jack was. They probably looked almost presentable, from Owen's angle. Tosh's dress was shielding the most inappropriate parts of both their bodies from view, and as soon as he'd spoken, Tosh had stopped moving. With enough imagination, they were just a woman in a dress and a man in very short shorts, innocently snogging in the meeting room. Owen was not particularly imaginative, though, and he blinked hard in a way that indicated that he wasn't sure he wanted to be. Tosh's lacy knickers and Jack's trousers were clearly visible right by the door, and he looked from them to Tosh and Jack, and then he pointed to a pile of papers near his own favourite seat.

"Left those in here," he said, grabbing them. "Didn't realize the room was occupied. Sorry."

Jack smirked at Owen, but Owen glared back, then turned quickly and left before Jack could make any quick decisions and bark out any orders Owen didn't want to follow.

Jack and Tosh looked at each other for a minute, and Jack smiled. "Any particular reason you stopped when he spoke?"

"Sorry!" she said, thrusting her hips again, and Jack had to moan quickly before he clarified:

"You're not in trouble! It was an honest question."

She didn't stop thrusting onto him, but she did relax slightly. She glanced away from him and blushed, and shrugged slightly.

"Toshiko..." he said, lightly but with a just a small warning in his voice. He cupped her face and made her look at him again, then he kissed her gently. "There's no chance that you didn't hear him come in, so I'm guessing you wouldn't have minded if it had been Ianto or Gwen."

She nodded, seeming to feel like she was on slightly firmer ground now. "I thought it was Ianto," she said. It was a fair assumption. It was Ianto's job to tidy up this room and have it ready whenever they needed it, so he was usually the only one who went in here unless Jack called a meeting.

"You stopped for Owen," Jack said. "Since when are you embarrassed in front of Owen?" She'd fucked Owen before, of course. They'd both been Jack's submissives for a very long time, and Jack enjoyed having them play together. She was reacting a bit more shyly than usual, though. Was that caused by newly discovered feelings, or was she just a bit out of practice as a sub?

All signs pointed to the former, and her shy shrug was all the confirmation Jack needed.

He smirked at her. "Do you want him?"

She thrust harder, getting him deep inside of her. They both grunted. "Are you offering?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. It was a struggle to keep his breathing even enough to properly have this conversation with her still riding him, but he was doing his best, and so was she. "I'm asking how you'd feel about me ordering you to," he said. "It could be helpful."

She batted her eyes a few times. "Aren't I always helpful, Jack?"

"Don't get cocky," Jack said, raising his eyebrows and smiling at her. "You've had as many bad days as the others. Answer the question."

She thrust her hips hard again. "As a matter of fact," she said, "Yeah. I do..." She blinked hard and shook her head. "Well, I mean, it's not like Ifancy him, but I do want him."

"Excellent," Jack grunted, and said no more on the subject, for now.

She was fast and rough. Her thrusts quickened but remained just as hard, and Jack had her cleavage in his face and her thighs and arse cheeks to occupy his hands. He tried to distract her as little as possible. It was difficult to tell by the way she was rubbing him when she was going to come, but he felt his own release building and he didn't warn her about it. He came hard into her and let out a moan that was nearly a scream, and she kept rubbing against him quickly until she stopped and moaned as she came around him too.

Her orgasm clearly wasn't as powerful as Jack would have preferred, but they had another try to correct that.

He kissed her again, then rested his forehead against hers. "Good girl," he breathed. "Now, about Owen... Let me help you out of that dress." She climbed off of him and he grabbed the bottom of it and lifted it over her head, turning it inside out in the process. He dropped it on the floor and looked from her naked body to the table, then nodded.

It wasn't quite naked, though. As she climbed up there, he noticed that she was wearing nipple tape. He smirked, and she noticed where he was looking and braced herself. He walked up to her and got his thumbnail under the edge of one, then met her eyes. "Fast or slow?"

"Fast," she said, and she sucked in a breath and jumped at the end because he'd torn the first one off before she'd finished. He got the second one just as quickly, but she seemed truly ready for that one, so she hardly reacted.

"You can rest however you like for now," he said as he put the tape down somewhere out of the way. If they were lucky, the adhesive would up, and if not they could do the trick with scotch tape. Or nothing at all. Jack didn't think anyone would mind that. "But I'm going to want you on your knees facing the door when Owen gets in here." He snatched his communicator up from the floor and got in touch with Owen as soon as he'd put it back on. "Owen! Into the meeting room, please."

The technology was silent for several seconds, but Jack could almost hear Owen's grumbling anyway.

"Owen?" he said.

"I'm coming," Owen said, though clinched teeth.

"Soon you will be," Jack said. He turned back to Tosh and smiled, and she shifted so that she was up on her knees. Jack motioned for her to spread her legs, and she did it.

"Will I have to hold this for long?" she asked, trying hard to sound only casually interested, but Jack knew that position could be rough on the knees and he knew her well enough to know when she was genuinely dispassionate about something.

Jack shook his head. "I just want him to have the best view when he gets in here. You can shift around after that, if you like."

She blushed and looked down, and Jack smiled at her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said, but she shut her eyes a second later as they heard the doorknob turn.

Owen froze in the doorway where he stood as soon as he took Tosh in. He'd clearly expected to find Jack alone.

Jack smirked. "Owen, strip. Tosh, at ease."

Owen obeyed him quickly, if a bit aggressively. Tosh sat down on her ankles, still with her legs spread, and Owen continued to take her in as he tried to find the quickest possible way out of a lab-coat and full outfit. Once he was naked, he looked ready to leap right up onto the table with Tosh, but Jack put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

Jack looked him in the eyes, then kissed him just a little bit roughly. When Jack broke the kiss, he nodded to Tosh. "Get up there and play with her."

Owen turned toward her, then froze for a second, bent down, and fished a condom out of the pocket of his lab coat.

"When did you start carrying those around in your uniform?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "I knew what it meant when you called me up here, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "If the two of you want it..." Wearing a condom was, in the context of their relationship, essentially a confession to having sex outside of the group. Jack didn't care. Owen was allowed to have sex outside of the group, and though Jack preferred to be informed of these things, it wasn't required and he could hardly blame Owen for not feeling like there'd been a good time to mention it since Jack got back, or even just not wanting to mention it. They had futuristic technology around the base that could cure any STD they were likely to get in this time, and Jack was physically incapable of keeping or transmitting STDs, but nobody wanted to be the person who infected someone else, even temporarily. If Owen thought a condom would be smart, Jack was certainly not going to object, especially when it was Tosh's health that was in question rather than his own.

Owen pulled the condom on and climbed onto the table. Tosh turned slightly, and he took her in his arms and kissed her slowly and gently. She threw her arms around him, and they held each other close and Jack watched with immense pleasure as they traded off slipping their tongues into each other's mouths. Owen's left hand moved down Tosh's back in a smooth and slow caress, and his fingers curled around her arse cheek and continued to run down, toward the hole. Even though she and Jack had fucked vaginally, that whole area of her body was slick enough with bodily fluids that he'd be able to work a finger in painlessly, if that was what he was thinking of doing.

It didn't matter. The first time he applied the slightest bit of pressure over her arse crack, she squirmed away from his finger and broke the kiss briefly to say "No." Owen withdrew his hand immediately, and Jack watched it as they continued snogging to make sure he didn't try it again. He didn't.

They sank down so that they were laying on the table more than sitting on it, and though Jack appreciated them escalating things without being asked to, he also needed to keep asserting his dominance. That was the point after all. Owen wasn't angry with Tosh, so he'd play with her far more gladly than he'd play with Jack, but Jack couldn't let him forget that this was about Jack. "Stop," Jack said calmly, and they froze immediately. They glanced over at Jack out of the corner of their eyes, and Owen didn't even bother to pull his tongue out of Tosh's mouth.

Jack smiled at the sight.

"Tosh, can you roll over?" Jack asked. It was phrased like a request, but they'd both understand it as an order. It was better for Jack to have them facing the same direction and Owen taking her from behind. It made their own interactions a bit less romantic, but it gave Jack a better view of both of them, and diverted their focus away from each other and toward Jack.

Owen backed off for a second and Tosh rolled over and got back up onto her knees. Owen came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and began kissing her neck and shoulders. She reached up and grabbed his shoulder, and they both moaned. Tosh shut her eyes for a minute to lose herself in the sensations as Owen's cock brushed against her cunt without entering it, but as Owen started to line himself up to thrust into her, she opened her eyes and smirked at Jack.

Owen entered her quickly, but it could hardly be said that she wasn't ready for it. Owen grunted as he moved in and out of her, and once or twice he did glance over at Jack without Jack specifically endeavoring to get his attention. This was working, then. He looked at Jack shyly, as if checking that everything was going to Jack's liking. With no hope of looking at Owen, Tosh was hardly taking her eyes off Jack, and that was just reminding Owen even more that Jack was there and that Jack was in absolute control. Perfect. Jack hardly had to do anything for his authority to be recognized and accepted. They encouraged each other.

Jack met Owen's eyes and smirked, and Owen looked away even as he kept thrusting into Tosh. It was more out of shame than rebelliousness, though, judging by the look on his face. He knew his attitude had been shit since Jack got back. He knew damn well that he deserved to be bent over Jack's knee right now, not getting off with another of Jack's submissives. But sometimes what they deserved wasn't necessarily what was best for them...

Owen moved his hand lower again, down from Tosh's waist, over her hip bone, and finally he buried his finger in the dark curls of her cunt and rubbed her, still thrusting into her hard and grunting in short intervals. She gasped, but it quickly turned to moans as he worked her in all the ways he knew she loved.

Jack was highly tempted to join them. He didn't need to fuck either of them right now, but it would be nice to touch and kiss them both a bit more. His hands had been all over Tosh's lower body already today, but now that her breasts and perky nipples were exposed and in plain view, his fingers were nearly itching to touch them. And Owen... Jack really just wanted to run his hands through Owen's hair and down Owen's back and just touch him to re-familiarize himself with Owen's body and Owen with his touches. They both needed that.

But they didn't need it right now. Jack resisted. He held back and smiled as Tosh's thighs quivered and the muscles in her abdomen shook visibly. In no time at all, she was close to coming, hard and properly this time, and so was Owen. When they finally did, it was almost in unison, and though Owen opted to shut his eyes and shout, Tosh kept hers open and locked with Jack's.

Owen pulled out of her, and they both sank back and sat on their ankles, exhausted. Jack walked over to them and kissed them both (and he couldn't resist the urge to grope Tosh as he kissed her, but she hardly seemed to mind) and when it was Owen's turn, Owen actually responded a little bit. Good boy. Jack almost praised him, but he held himself back. He was being good now. He hadn't been nearly good enough in general to start being showered in kisses and praised, no matter how much Jack had missed him.

He dismissed them. Owen threw away the condom, Tosh pulled her dress and nipple tape back on, and they all went back out into the meeting room and got some work done for about an hour until a frantic call from Andy came in telling them there was a 'blowfish-looking-thing' shut up in a first-story flat in some estate, shooting pedestrians on the street and anyone else who came near the building. He'd told police that he had two accomplices holding two humans hostage in the building. Because of the way the building was set up, there were only doors and windows on one side, and even in bullet-proof vests and helmets, police couldn't get close enough to even attempt to get into the building. The first time someone shot at the blowfish the hostages would be killed.

Jack had to admit, it was quite polite of the aliens to wait until Jack and his employees had already had their fun.

When the team arrived, they could see a blowfish in a first-story window, but his accomplices and the hostages were no where in view. Police were still there, but they were giving the whole building plenty of breathing room and seemed mostly to be focusing their efforts on keeping the rest of the city away from the building. Jack had never seen policemen so relieved to see him.

As soon as they'd arrived on the scene, Gwen started giving orders. "Owen, have your medical bag out and ready. The hostages are probably already hurt. Tosh, see if you can find a floorplan of the building. If we can get into another flat and break a wall down—"

"That is wildly unnecessary," Jack said, holding up a hand. When he had everyone's attention, he pointed at Gwen. "Stop giving orders." Then he looked at the rest of the team. "The hostages are dead, if they ever existed, and these accomplices he keeps threatening us with definitely don't exist and never did. He's acting alone, and all he wants is to create as much chaos and kill as many people as possible before he dies—"

"You don't know that!" Gwen said. She was already holding a blaster that would get through ten feet of solid concrete in five seconds.

"I do, actually," Jack said.

"How?!"

"I know this species! And I can tell just by looking at him that he's a fucking kid from a war-torn world who's lost and scared and really just trying to cause as much chaos and kill as many people as possible before he dies because it's giving him a nice little power rush."

Gwen shook her head slowly. "Jack, you can't be sure about any of that. We don't even know what time this alien is from."

"I am sure, and I'm giving the orders!"

"And if you're wrong then two people are going to die! If I'm wrong—"

"Then you've created thousands of pounds of damage and put yourself in unnecessary danger by going into a situation that I can solve on my own!"

Gwen shrugged. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take." Jack knew the blowfish. He knew them from 140 years with Torchwood and countless encounters on shady planets before then. He knew their culture and he knew how they behaved and he'd had sex with enough of them to know on sight if one of them was an adult. He knew what this situation was and he knew what risks he was and wasn't willing to take in it, and he was already sick of fighting Gwen for control of his own team.

Gwen looked from Jack to Owen, then they both jumped out of the van.

Jack was going to fucking kill them as soon as he was done saving their lives. He'd meant to do this slowly and carefully, but Gwen and Owen had just stolen that chance from him. He jumped out of the van with his gun, aimed, and heard two gun shots, neither of which he could attribute to himself.

Then he hit the ground, clutching at his bleeding chest. Ianto was at his side in a moment, holding Jack but not saying anything and keeping mostly behind Jack. Jack breathed deeply as he felt the wound slowly stitch itself back together. Ianto watched in horror as Jack's chest pushed the bullet back out so that it could heal, but then the pain started to dull, and Jack's breathing deepened. He didn't die. That was worse, honestly. Healing from a gunshot wound was painless while he was dead, but healing while he was still alive was like having every torn centimetre of skin stitched back together with a salt-covered needle.

"Bloody Hell, Tosh," Owen said, just as Jack was regaining his ability to think about anything but his own body. "I think you got him."

Owen and Gwen were walking back toward the van slowly, not looking at Jack.

Ianto nodded at the bullet on the ground in front of Jack. "One," he said, and then he nodded up at the window, "Two. Two shots, two bullets. I don't think there's anyone else up there."

"Of course there isn't," Jack said. He tried to stand and found his knees a little shaky, but Ianto wrapped Jack's arms around his shoulders and supported Jack until he was able to steady himself. Jack dropped a quick kiss on Ianto's forehead and thanked him, and then walked over to Owen and Gwen. He looked them each over once, but just to be absolutely sure, because he hadn't really seen what had happened, he asked them: "Are either of you hurt?" He didn't hide the anger in his voice.

"No," they both said quietly.

"Van. Now." He stood still and glared at them both as they passed him, and then he turned around and grabbed both of them by the back of the neck, just in case they were in any doubt about being in trouble, and marched them back to the van a little bit faster than they otherwise would have gone. He gave them gentle but dismissive shoves toward the back seat. "Naked wrestling it is, Gwen," he whispered to her. He turned away from her before she had time to respond to him, then went to talk to Tosh and Ianto, who were standing over with a crowd of police officers.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Tosh and Ianto looked from each other to the police officer, then back at Jack. "Well..." Ianto said, "Gwen and Owen jumped out, and that got the blowfish's attention, Tosh panicked and pulled her gun, you got out and the blowfish shot you, and Tosh shot him while his attention was on you...?"

Jack smiled at Tosh. "Quick thinking." He kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

"To be fair to them," Tosh said, "If they hadn't been trying to surprise you, they probably would have been a lot more careful about surprisinghim."

"They just didn't want anyone to get killed..." Ianto said softly.

"They were almost killed themselves," Jack said. "Don't defend them." He kissed them both on the head again, and the police officer nearest started squirming.

"Well?" Jack asked, back in his business voice.

The officer shrugged. "We've got two guys in there now. It looks like he was acting alone. So do you guys take the body, or..."

"We're not exterminators, and we really don't need another blowfish body." He sighed and looked back at Tosh and Ianto. "Come on, you two. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reconciliation  
Summary: Jack comes home to his four submissives after The Year That Never Was, but they're upset and, consequently, unusually disobedient. Jack's got his work cut out for him in getting things back to normal. (Fivesome fic.)  
Rating: AO  
Word Count: 23,913  
Other Chapters: One Two Three Four Five  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen/Ianto/Jack/Owen/Tosh, (in the order that they appear explicitly:) Jack/Gwen, Jack/Tosh, Owen/Tosh (Jack/Owen/Tosh), Tosh/Gwen (Jack/Tosh/Gwen), Jack/Gwen (Owen/Jack/Gwen), Ianto/Gwen (Jack/Ianto/Gwen), Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Tosh (Jack/Gwen/Tosh), Tosh/Jack, Jack/Owen, (mentioned:) Jack/Doctor, Jack/Rhys, John/Jack  
Contains:BDSM, polygamy, open relationships, barebacking, blowjobs, fingering, PIV, mild spanking, voyeurism, pinning, exhibitionism, masturbation, spanking, collars, cunnilingus, anal sex, handjob, flogging, anal fingering  
Warnings: mentions of major character death, references to internment camps, non-lethal shooting, boundary pushing, accidental barebacking, vague references to torture

* * *

Chapter Word Count: 4568  
Explicit Pairings: Tosh/Gwen (Jack/Tosh/Gwen), Jack/Gwen (Owen/Jack/Gwen)  
Contains: fingering, sexual wrestling, voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation  
Warnings: boundary pushing

* * *

Once they were back at the base, Jack handed his coat off to Ianto and immediately slipped the straps of his braces off. "Gwen," he said, in a tone that was commanding but amiable, "I'm going to need you to strip."

Everyone else at the base turned to Jack and froze while Jack started on his shirt buttons. He allowed Gwen a few seconds to recover, but when he got his shirt unbottoned and she still hadn't moved, he gave her a much sterner look. "I wasn't kidding, Gwen. You don't have to make a show of it, but get naked."

That snapped Gwen out of her trance, at least. "Jack, I'm sorry. Okay?"

"No. Do you think you don't deserve to be punished right now?" He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "I was acting in good faith," she said, and the tremor in her voice betrayed that she knew it was a terrible argument.

"And I'll punish you in good faith," Jack said. She'd flagrantly defied him after he'd made it clear that his orders were not up for debate. Owen had followed her, and he'd take a punishment of his own for that after he'd seen Gwen's. With any luck, seeing Gwen's would finally shake him out of the troublesome mood he'd been in.

She looked up at him for just a second, then dropped her eyes again. Jack didn't think she had any other excuses to try.

"You deserve it," Jack said.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"When you're ready to take it," Jack said, "Let me know and I'll do you a favour."

Jack kept undressing, because he didn't expect it to take her long to accept the punishment. It didn't. Jack was fairly certain that it took her longer to find her voice than it did to mentally accept her punishment. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally saying, "Alright, Jack. Punish me. I deserve it."

Gwen looked up at him and he looked over to Toshiko. "Tosh, undress Gwen for me, please."

Tosh blinked hard, but seemed a lot more surprised than distressed by the order. She actually smiled slightly, after a second. Tosh and Gwen had never touched each other for him before. Jack liked to keep his new subs to himself for a while before he played with the group dynamics by ordering them to pleasure each other. Tosh and Owen had fucked for him enough times for him to lose count, and Jack had gotten the impression that Tosh rather missed Suzie, and not for her personality, but Tosh had never had sex with Gwen and Owen had only fucked Gwen for Jack because they'd started fucking on their own time anyway and they'd suggested it to Jack. No one but Jack had fucked Ianto. Still, it had been a year for Ianto and almost as long for Gwen. It was time.

Jack finished undressing himself, but kept his eyes on the women as much as possible. Tosh looked Gwen over as if she had no fucking idea how clothing worked, then made the very bad decision to start with Gwen's trousers. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper, then tugged the jeans down to Gwen's knees. Gwen realized the problem at that point and kicked off her shoes, then stepped a bit and helped Tosh get the trousers the rest of the way off. Gwen had accepted her punishment, and Tosh's touches only seemed to be making her calmer. Jack could have humiliated her by stripping her himself, quickly and aggressively, but it didn't feel necessary. This was a good chance to see how well Tosh and Gwen played together, anyway.

Gwen met Tosh's eyes. Tosh remained on her knees and stared up at Gwen. She looked to Gwen's knickers then back to Gwen's face, and Gwen nodded. Tosh slipped two fingers under the waistband at each of Gwen's hips and pulled them down smoothly. Gwen stepped out of them and looked at Jack for approval.

He blinked as if he didn't know why she was staring.

Tosh dropped the knickers in a pile with the trousers and started to stand up. Jack up stop to that immediately. "Tosh!" he said in a tone far harsher than she deserved, but it got the reaction Jack wanted. She froze instantly.

"Yes?" she said, and Jack almost felt bad. He'd really only wanted an immediate reactions out of her, and he'd gotten that, but he'd definitely confused and worried her.

"Do Gwen another favour," Jack said, softly but with just a bit less warmth than what she'd know as his bedroom voice. "Finger her and let me know if she's wet already."

Tosh looked back up at Gwen. She was eager to please Jack right now anyway, so she nodded and spread her legs slightly, to give Tosh access.

Tosh reached up slowly and barely brushed her finger against Gwen's cunt. "She's wet, yes," Tosh said, and she must have been quite wet for Tosh to feel it so easily. Tosh then glanced quickly back up at Gwen, to make sure that Gwen was still okay with this. They both knew what Jack was going to say next. Gwen nodded slightly.

"I said finger her, Tosh," Jack said, in his everyday commanding tone. "Go in. One finger will do but penetrate her."

Tosh obeyed. Gwen barely twitched as Tosh pushed in, which furthered confirmed Jack's suspicions that she was already quite wet. Gwen met Jack's eyes again, and Jack was careful to look absolutely merciless.

"She's wet?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Tosh said. She pulled her finger out of Gwen slowly, so that Jack would have time to stop her if he wanted. He didn't.

"So your finger will be messy," Jack said. "Suck it clean."

Tosh was careful at first, barely running her tongue over her finger. Then she seemed to remember that she actually rather liked that taste, and brought her finger slowly into her mouth and properly sucked on it. When she pulled her finger out of her mouth, she looked at Jack, and he smiled at her. She'd earned a warmth that Gwen hadn't. "Do you like that taste?" Jack asked.

Tosh turned scarlet. "Yes." Gwen reddened too at the answer.

"What does she taste like?"

Tosh shook her head a little, but shrugged and took a deep breath. Gwen shifted slightly from one foot to the other. "She..." Tosh said, "She's kind of salty. Thick. It's..."

"Ianto," Jack said, turning and meeting Ianto's eyes. "Would you like to try?"

Ianto had been staring very intently at the floor, prior to Jack saying his name. He had apparently worked out that he wasn't quite free to leave, but he very pointedly did not want to be there. Jack knew that. Jack was, in a desperate sort of way that he regretted having to resort to, being cruel to be kind.

"If I actually have a choice then not particularly," Ianto said carefully. He looked up at Gwen flashed a pained smile. "No offence."

"None taken," Gwen said. Then all eyes were back on Jack.

"Do you need to use your safeword?" Jack asked Ianto. They all had safewords, naturally. They each had a unique one, so that it was that much easier for Jack to distinguish which of them had used it when he was dealing with more than one of them at once. Safewords were not get-out-of-jail-free cards on punishments, though. When safewords were used, they did absolutely nothing else until they'd had a new discussion on boundaries, and then Jack finished punishing them within the confines of their newly established boundaries. The delay in the punishment was not particularly pleasant for anyone, and as a switch, Jack knew that well. Once upon a time, there'd been nothing he'd hated more than knowing he was in trouble and hearing John promise to punish him later. It not only meant that Jack spent at least a few hours in agonizing anxiety, but also that John had a lot of time to meditate on the gravity of the offence and get create with the torture. No one used their safeword just to delay an inevitable punishment.

Ianto wasn't necessarily in trouble, though. He had little to fear from using his safeword. If he did, Jack would let him leave and they'd get together later and talk. That was all.

Ianto blinked hard and his mouth fell open. He'd clearly interpreted the question as a choice between using his safeword and eating Gwen out. It hadn't been, but Jack didn't really mind him interpreting it that way.

Ianto swallowed hard. "No, sir," he said, and his voice cracked a bit as he said it.

"Then I'm going to need you to keep your eyes on Gwen," Jack said. "Keep your eyes on her and I won't make you put your mouth on her."

Ianto relaxed a little and nodded.

Jack turned back to the women and clapped his hands. "Ladies, let's go! I wanted Gwen naked five minutes ago."

Tosh stood up and quickly helped Gwen out of her shirt and bra.

"Thank her, Gwen," Jack said. "Do it properly."

"Thanks, Tosh," Gwen said. Then she cupped Tosh's face and kissed her, slowly and with tongue. Tosh's hands stroked down Gwen's sides and her fingers curled around her arse cheeks, but Jack was impatient, and they both knew that, so it didn't last long. When Gwen pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"Good," Jack said. "Gwen, come here."

She did, fixing him once again with that same pleading stare, begging for mercy that he was not going to show. He smiled at her with no warmth.

"Now," he said, grabbing her chin and making her hold his gaze even as she tried to look away, "The next time I tell you to strip, I'm not going to have to ask three times, am I?"

"No," she said. "You're not."

"Good," Jack said. Then his touch gentled, so that he was cupping her face rather than gripping it, and he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed with her for a minute, allowing her a short intermission where she could pretend that he was the only other person in the room. He put his hands on her waist, and even though she didn't deserve it, he let her wrap her arms around him and stay like that until her shaking subsided and some of the colour faded from her cheeks. "Are you ready for this?" he asked her quietly.

"What are you going to do?" she said.

"Humiliate you and fuck you while everyone watches," he said. She didn't say anything, but she did hold him slightly tighter and bury her face in the crock of his neck. He moved his hand to the back of her head and spoke softly: "You know you deserve this. Are you ready?" He wasn't going to ask her about her safeword. She knew she could use it if she needed it, and the way she was clinging to him was more pleading than refusing. The nature of their relationship was such that she frequently submitted to his judgement even when she didn't like it. She was allowed to not like it and to express that she didn't like it, but consent to it anyway. Jack would give her more time, though, if she needed it. She'd learn the lesson as well in five minutes as she would in thirty seconds.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

He let go of her and started to lower himself to the floor. "Down here. Get on top of me."

His tone was friendly enough now, but she swallowed hard anyway as she lowered herself down and straddled him.

"Pin me," Jack said. He gave her a minute to adjust her position slightly, but she was hardly pinning him. She wasn't applying any real pressure or putting any weight on him. He went on anyway. "I'm not actually going to make you wrestle me," he said. "I might actually hurt you if you did. So here's the deal: If you can keep me pinned for one minute, we're done. You can get dressed and I'll buy everyone dinner. If I can pin you until you surrender, I fuck you, right here, while everyone watches."

"Jack—" her voice cracked as she said it. "Reconsider?"

"No," Jack said. "Safeword or take it."

She didn't use her safeword. They didn't just use their safeword whenever they were uncomfortable. That would defeat the point, in a relationship where discomfort was both expected and desired. She collapsed against his chest for a few seconds, and again he waited. They had time, and her taking it wouldn't lessen or increase the severity of her punishment at all. He didn't hold her or actively attempt to comfort her this time, but maximizing the skin-to-skin contact again seemed to be enough for her. She took twenty seconds at the most, then she took back the leverage she'd surrendered by collapsing, looked down at him, and nodded.

"Ianto, stopwatch!" Jack yelled.

Ianto took a deep breath as he pulled it out of his pocket, but even still, his "Ready when you are, sir!" was shaky. His thumb hovered over the button.

"Can I surrender now?" Gwen asked, and Jack understood why. It would spare her a tiny bit of humiliation, and she was probably hoping that notmaking Jack pin her would give her some leverage to talk her punishment down into something else.

Jack laughed. "Of course not. You're winning." Jack wiggled a little bit, and that got Gwen's head in the game a bit more. She shifted her weight to hold him down. Good. She might actually play with him. He'd given her a good motive to. "You call it," Jack said. "Whenever you want to start." He wanted her to have every possible advantage.

Gwen took a deep breath and shifted more weight onto Jack's limbs. "Go," she said, not taking her eyes off Jack.

Jack wiggled more than he struggled, at first. She held him down easily until Ianto called "Thirty seconds!" Then he actually started playing. He flipped her by the time they got to forty seconds. It was difficult only because he had to get his hand behind her head when he flipped her, so that his wrist smashed into the hard floor and absorbed the blow instead of her skull. He really didn't want to hurt her. Once he had her underneath him, he held her between his thighs without properly pinning her and rode her as she struggled for a dozen or so seconds. It was until she tried slipping one of her hands under his thigh that he caught her wrists and pinned them above her head, just as easily as he had last night even though now she was struggling, but this time he didn't let go of them. Then, just for fun, he drove his knees between her thighs and pinned them, spread wide for the rest of the team's viewing pleasure.

She struggled, but all she could really do was wiggle her torso ineffectively. She stared up at him pleadingly, but he was beyond mercy.

"Does it have to be this?" she asked, so quietly that Jack had to lean his head in closer to hear her and the others probably couldn't hear her at all. "Jack... handcuff me to your bed and leave me there all night long and use me as you like. I'd accept that gladly. But this..." She shut her eyes and turned her head away from him.

He sighed down at her. He'd known she wouldn't like this. She wasn't the exhibitionist sort. He'd had a difficult time just getting her to tell him her sexual fantasies, back when he was training her, and he knew she strongly preferred for the others to not even be in the building when they had sex. That was the point. This was uncomfortable and humiliating for her and she'd hate it, but he'd make his point. "Gwen," Jack said, just as quietly, "I'm not backing down from this unless you use your safeword. You don't have to accept it gladly."

She sighed, but rather than use her safeword, she opened her eyes and tried struggling again, implicitly consenting to the punishment that would follow her now-inevitable loss. The struggles were no use. She had no leverage and despite being in great physical condition she couldn't remotely match Jack in strength. The effort didn't last long before she went limp and considered her options.

She could always use her safeword, but she was almost certainly not going to do that at this point. She was already naked and spread for the team, and she'd always known that she'd probably end up in this position someday. They had both known that she wouldn't like it when it happened, but it was explicitly within the boundaries they'd established at the start of their relationship, and she didn't really seem to be reconsidering those boundaries now. She'd already let it get this far and refused multiple chances to stop what was happening. She knew Jack would never be angry with her for using her safeword, but she'd also told Jack when they'd first started fucking that he was allowed to show her off and humiliate her if he felt it was the best correction for a particular act of disobedience. It had just never happened before. This was the moment of truth, but she seemed committed enough to submit to Jack despite her misgivings.

She could keep fighting. She was going to lose, though. She knew that. There was the tiniest chance in Hell that a full-scale alien invasion would spring up out of Cardiff in the next minute or so and save her, but it was far more likely that she'd just end up tired and even more humiliated if she dragged this out. She'd also be testing Jack's patience as time went on, and that would not help her in the long-run.

She did the sensible thing. Jack had built time to prepare herself into the challenge for her, but at this point, she didn't need much of it. "Alright," she said, closing her eyes. "I surrender. Do it." She tensed slightly, and Jack sighed.

He let up on her thighs, so that they were both more comfortable. "Eyes open," he said, not in a particularly cruel tone of voice. He normally allowed her to close them, but he wanted to be sure she was staying with him now, fully aware of her situation.

She looked up at him as if she were sincerely sorry. She probably was, now.

"Keep them open," Jack told her. "And I want you looking at me or at one of them. Don't stare off."

She nodded, then immediately looked off to the side, at Tosh. Jack glanced over and saw Tosh smile at Gwen. Gwen relaxed, and Jack made a mental note to reward Tosh for all of this later. This wasn't her punishment, after all, and she was being beautifully helpful and obedient.

Jack entered Gwen slowly, even though she was every bit as wet and loose as she'd seemed to be with Tosh. It gave Gwen an extra minute to breathe deeply and embrace the fact that this was happening. Testing and improving her submissiveness to him with orders and acts she was initially sceptical about was part of the point of this relationship, and Jack knew she could do this for him.

When he really thrust into her for the first time, she chocked on her breath and her eyes snapped back to him. She clearly had to fight to keep them open after that, but she did manage to keep them on his face, if not necessarily on his eyes. That was alright, though. He hadn't ordered her to hold eye contact with anyone.

He was more than usually pleased with himself when he managed to drive in her g-spot hard enough to actually get a moan out of those sulking lips. One man's turn-on is another man's breaking point, though. Tosh and Owen both looked very interested in the way things were progressing, but Ianto flinched and turned away from them as if he was watching Jack maul Gwen rather than fuck her. He leaned against the wall, shut his eyes, and bit his lip.

"Ianto!" Jack said, in a voice that didn't leave any room for doubt about whether or not Ianto was in trouble. Gwen actually jumped and tensed around Jack, and he felt badly enough about that to give her a soft kiss and slow down his thrusts before addressing Ianto: "Do you need to use your safeword?" he asked again, in a calmer tone of voice.

Ianto took a deep breath and turned back to Jack. "No," he said.

"Then I'm confused: At what point did I imply that you had permission to turn away from this if watching it was making you uncomfortable?"

Ianto swallowed hard and needed several seconds before he could speak, and even then his voice wasn't quite steady. "You didn't say not to." Like Gwen, he looked at Jack's face, but not into Jack's eyes.

Jack exhaled slowly and had to exercise considerable self-control not to fuck Gwen brutally hard for Ianto's smart-ass reply. That was true only in the absolute strictest sense. Jack had been quite clear about his desire for Ianto to watch Gwen."Do I actually have to whip an entire encyclopedia of things you are not allowed to do into your skin?" he asked. Ianto flinched. Gwen and Tosh were staring each other in the eyes very intently so that neither of them had to look at Jack or Ianto.

Ianto swallowed hard. "Sir..."

"This is an on-going problem for you," Jack said coldly.

"Oh, lay off, Jack!" Owen said. "Gwen's one thing, but what the Hell has Ianto done?!"

"You do not want to make things worse for yourself right now!" Jack glared at Owen so hard that Owen stepped away from him. Jack's tone gotgentler when he looked back at Ianto. "Use your safeword or keep your eyes on Gwen. That applies to everyone." It didn't seem to be a problem for Owen and Tosh, though. Tosh wouldn't abandon Gwen and Owen was a bit too interested in it, if anything. He wasn't empathetic enough to be properly scared by watching this, Jack supposed.

Gwen looked shaken. Anyone would be with her Dom yelling as he fucked her, even if it wasn't her he was yelling at. He kissed Gwen softly again. Yes, she was in trouble, but she was being very good right now and he wanted her calm. Ianto and Owen's boldness had not been her fault. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and allowed her a few seconds with her eyes closed as he sped up his thrusts again. She let out a long breath that he knew would have been a moan in private, and he smirked."Eyes open," he said. She obeyed right away, and he smiled at her. "There we go. You have gorgeous eyes. Let me see them."

She nodded and actually held his gaze for a moment. He noticed that she was taking deep, rhythmic breaths in perfect time with his thrusts, and he tisked her but didn't stop smiling. "Make some noise for me, Gwen. You're enjoying this. Let everyone hear that."

"Oh-h!" She cried the next time Jack pounded her g-spot. She let out a few hungry moans and Jack kissed her in reward, then looked over at the others as Gwen put on a nice little soundtrack for them. Jack even grunted occasionally himself.

Ianto was watching, but he was visibly upset. Tosh was staring rather more intently, and Owen's hands were back to clutching at his trousers as if it took a great deal of effort not to put them somewhere else. Jack smirked at him. "No one is stopping you from touching yourself, Owen."

Gwen whined beneath him. "Jack..."

"Yes?" Jack said, looking back at her for a moment.

She sighed.

"I want him to," Jack said. As he heard Owen pull down his zipper, he looked back to Ianto and Tosh. "That goes for you two too, if you want."

Tosh blushed and shook her head. Ianto didn't even acknowledge that he'd been spoken to. It was their loss more than Jack's, though, and he really wasn't surprised by their answers. (Or Ianto's lack of one, as the case was.)

Owen started grunting as he jerked himself off, and Gwen moaned louder to drown him out. Jack felt her body shaking around him and beneath him, and he gently stroked her hair. "You're going to come soon," he said. "Think it'll be before or after Owen?"

Gwen shut her eyes and looked away.

"Gwen," Jack said. He didn't need to tell her why it was spoken so harshly. She knew and immediately looked back at him. He didn't punish her for it. It had been mostly accidental. He just kept fucking her, slowly and dominating, and even though Jack had never seen her face this red before, she was as wet as she'd ever been for him and enjoying it immensely, by all signs. Jack had let John humiliate him before. There were seedy clubs on shady planets for that sort of thing, and John was on a first name basis with all of their owners. Jack loved it as much as he hated it. Humiliation was simultaneously one of the worst and one of the best forms of domination and Jack had never really cared to examine why that was.

Gwen was close. She was very close, and Jack had to slow down a bit because he wanted Owen to come first, but Gwen would come for Jack, as soon as he decided he wanted her to. Jack would going to dominate her gently and mercilessly and everyone was going to watch as she got off on it. She was done playing the leader.

When Owen half-shouted and released into his own hand, Jack sped back up and had Gwen screaming for him before she could stop herself. She came hard around him, and the shaking and clenching of her pussy around his cock was more than he could take. He came into her just as hard.

Without putting any weight on her, her covered her body with his own, leaving his cock insider her throbbing cunt. "There," he whispered into her ear. "Be good, and the worst part is over." He kissed her neck.

She whined a little in response, presumably because she realized that 'the worst part' implied that there were more parts to come.

"Stay where you are," he told her. Then he got out and off of her and stood up. "Tosh, you're dismissed. Owen, thanks to Ianto, you are too. I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Owen did not give Jack time to change his mind. Tosh's eyes lingered on Gwen for a moment, looking almost concerned, but Gwen smiled at her slightly, and she smiled back and left.

The worst was over for Gwen, so now he just had Ianto to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reconciliation  
Summary: Jack comes home to his four submissives after The Year That Never Was, but they're upset and, consequently, unusually disobedient. Jack's got his work cut out for him in getting things back to normal. (Fivesome fic.)  
Rating: AO  
Word Count: 23,913  
Other Chapters: One Two Three Four Five  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen/Ianto/Jack/Owen/Tosh, (in the order that they appear explicitly:) Jack/Gwen, Jack/Tosh, Owen/Tosh (Jack/Owen/Tosh), Tosh/Gwen (Jack/Tosh/Gwen), Jack/Gwen (Owen/Jack/Gwen), Ianto/Gwen (Jack/Ianto/Gwen), Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Tosh (Jack/Gwen/Tosh), Tosh/Jack, Jack/Owen, (mentioned:) Jack/Doctor, Jack/Rhys, John/Jack  
Contains:BDSM, polygamy, open relationships, barebacking, blowjobs, fingering, PIV, mild spanking, voyeurism, pinning, exhibitionism, masturbation, spanking, collars, cunnilingus, anal sex, handjob, flogging, anal fingering  
Warnings: mentions of major character death, references to internment camps, non-lethal shooting, boundary pushing, accidental barebacking, vague references to torture

* * *

Word Count: 5250  
Explicit Pairings: Ianto/Gwen (Jack/Ianto/Gwen), Jack/Ianto  
Contains: spanking, cunnilingus, collars, anal sex  
Warnings: accidental barebacking

* * *

Jack watched Ianto run the words though his head, double and triple checking that he hadn't been included in the dismissal. When Ianto finally seemed to notice that Jack was staring at him, Jack just smiled.

Jack looked back at Gwen. Her eyes were closed again, but that was alright. Her punishment was more-or-less on recess. He just wanted to use her as an instrument in Ianto's right now. He waved Ianto over to him, but addressed Gwen. "Come here, Ianto. Gwen, bend your knees, put your feet flat on the floor, and spread your thighs. Get comfortable. Keep your eyes closed if you want... Little bit wider... Perfect." When Gwen's position was to his satisfaction and Ianto was within arm's reach, he turned to Ianto and unbuttoned and removed Ianto's jacket. Ianto allowed this. Jack didn't need Ianto naked, but nor was it optimal to have him in a suit. He needed to be at least topless. Maybe down to his pants. Naked enough to feel vulnerable, at least.

He pulled Ianto's tie off and started on Ianto's shirt, and that was when Ianto spoke up. "Sir..." he said, in his most level tone, "What are you doing?"

"We had a deal and you broke it," Jack said calmly.

"Wha—"

"You took your eyes off Gwen."

Gwen gulped as loudly as Ianto did.

"It's not your fault, Gwen," Jack said. "Just hold that position and let Ianto pleasure you and you'll be done for the day very soon."

"But— I—" Ianto stammered.

"Are you using your safeword?"

Ianto shut his eyes and took a deep breath, and Jack kept his hands still while he waited. "No."

Jack went back to unbuttoning Ianto's shirt. "Then you're just getting started for the night, so don't make it worse for yourself."

"Sir, no offence to Gwen, but I'd really rather—"

"I don't care what you'd rather do. You'll do as I tell you or you'll use your safeword."

"But sir, is this really fair when you—"

"Stop talking right now, before you get yourself into even more trouble." Jack was not obligated to give them all chances to talk their way out of punishments, and he certainly didn't do so when they began their defences with 'but you—' Gwen had known better than that, and Ianto really should have too. What Jack had done was not the point. It was never the point. Nothing Jack had ever done justified the flagrant disobedience he'd seen from everyone except Tosh since he'd returned.

Ianto's shirt was completely unbuttoned now, and Jack reached to slip it over his shoulders, but Ianto swatted his hands away.

"Don't I have a right to be upset that you—"

Gwen's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Jack's hand smacking Ianto's arse with force that would have bruised if Ianto had already been naked. As it was, Ianto's trousers muffled a lot of the sound and probably a great deal of the pain and lingering damage, but it still got Gwen's attention and shut Ianto up immediately.

"Do you need to use your safeword?" Jack asked again, completely calmly.

Ianto kept quiet and didn't move for three long seconds, then he blinked a few times and shook his head. "No," he said, and there was an almost-whine in his voice. That smack had sobered him quickly and he knew he was in deep shit. Jack had given him so many warnings.

Without another word, Jack walked behind Ianto and delivered nine more swats, each just as hard as the first. Gwen watched every blow fall and Ianto took them in silence, though he flinched at every hit. Jack hit with about as much force as he could without knocking Ianto to his knees. When he'd finished, he walked back around to face Ianto and grabbed Ianto's mouth.

"There are two threats that I want you to take very seriously," Jack said, "Because you don't seem to be taking anything else I say seriously: One, the next time you swat my hands away from you without using your safeword, I will make you cry. Two, I'm going to collar you after this, and unless you want me to use my shock collar, do not say another fucking word until I give you permission. You can nod or shake your head in response to direct questions. Understood?"

Ianto nodded. Since he couldn't say he was sorry, his body language said it. His shoulders slumped, his eyes wouldn't meet Jack's, and he blushed furiously.

"Then strip," Jack said, pulling off Ianto's shirt for him. "I was going to let you keep your pants, but now I don't think so."

Ianto nodded. He toes off his shoes and pulled off his socks, then dropped his pants and trousers in one go.

Jack touched him, not in any offer of pleasure but in a firm reminder that he could. Ianto's body was Jack's to do as he liked with. He pulled Ianto back against his chest so that his cock was pressed against Ianto's arse, then grabbed Ianto's thigh with his left hand and gripped it so hard Ianto whimpered. "Shhh," Jack said. "Remember, use your safeword at any time you need to." He spread Ianto's legs and ran his right hand up Ianto's right thigh possessively, then fondled Ianto's ballsack in the least pleasurable way that wouldn't actually cause Ianto pain. As a final touch, he nipped Ianto hard on the shoulder and whispered "If you want to be treated gently, you can start behaving." before letting go completely.

"On your knees," he said while Ianto was still sulking. "Gwen, if he starts on you now, will he hurt you?"

"Shouldn't do, no," Gwen said.

"Good." He sat down on the floor behind her and stroked her hair. "Just be good and this will be easy. For both of you. Ianto, have you ever eaten a woman out before?"

Ianto nodded, but didn't look at Jack.

"Have at it, then," Jack said. "Get her to come again. And Gwen," He shifted his voice to an almost teasing tone, "Even from this angle, I will know if you try to fake it."

She nodded, then tensed slightly when Ianto's tongue brushed over her cunt. Jack stroked her hair and face again and she relaxed slightly. She kept her eyes closed, but she looked absolutely gorgeous like this, naked and spread and calmly obeying him. She was sorry. He knew she was. Tomorrow, he'd let her finish easily, and maybe (sometimes miracles happen) she'd start being good.

Ianto looked frustratingly beautiful as well. He leaned in slowly, pink tongue lapping at the fluids on Gwen's exposed cunt, and for a second he blinked hard and made the oddest face. He looked up at Jack, and Jack had to use a lot of self-control not to smirk at him. Ianto was in too much trouble to get that kind of comfort right now. Jack had eaten women out after men had come in them before, though, and it was an interesting taste.

Ianto did seem to be well-versed in this. He had Gwen wiggling in just a few minutes, moaning in five, and Jack was sure she was about to come in ten. He watched her toes curl and her nose crinkle and she bucked into Ianto's mouth once, but Ianto clearly didn't appreciate that, so Jack put a hand on her abdomen to still her, and Ianto went on. Eventually, her entire body tensed up and she came hard and whined when Ianto didn't quite stop quickly enough. Ianto backed off after that, and they both looked up at Jack expectantly.

"Good," Jack told them both. He leaned forward and kissed Gwen's forehead, then helped her to her feet and kissed her again, on the lips. "Get dressed. You're dismissed." He looked down at Ianto. "You..."

Ianto's body language begged for mercy. The boy could make puppy-dog eyes, when he wanted to.

Great. They'd match the collar.

"You can stand up if you want," Jack said. "We're going to be leaving the room, so stand up or crawl quickly."

He stood up, of course. He crossed his arms and angled himself away from Gwen, so that she wouldn't get a good look at his assets. It displeased Jack, but he let it go, more for Gwen's sake than Ianto's. Ianto waited patiently while Jack and Gwen dressed, and only looked mildly distressed when Jack kissed her again and told her to have fun with Rhys and not worry about tomorrow.

She nodded and walked out of the room, and then Jack turned to Ianto.

"Did you have anywhere to be tonight?"

Ianto pouted, because he realized what that question meant, but shook his head.

"Good. Turn your phone off and then we'll move up to my office."

Ianto fished the phone out of his jacket pocket and turned it off, then looked at Jack awkwardly with his jacket in his hand.

"Leave it here," Jack said. "Nothing's going to happen to it."

Ianto dropped his jacket into the pile with the rest of his clothes, then dropped his phone safely on top of it. Jack headed for his office and waved for Ianto to follow him. Ianto did, though he stayed several feet behind Jack. He shut the door at Jack's request once they were both in Jack's office.

"Kneel by my chair and wait here," Jack said, and he went down to his bedroom to dig the collars out. He had three: the shock collar, a pinch collar, and a smooth and gentle leather collar. Ianto had kept his end of the deal to avoid the shock collar, and even though Jack could spring it on him anyway, he wouldn't. The pinch collar, though... Ianto would feel a bit betrayed, since Jack had let him assume that it was a straight choice between the shock collar and a regular one, but he'd get over it. Jack picked up the pinch collar and a lead and headed back up.

Jack got back into his office and immediately sat down and moved his chair slightly, so that Ianto was between his spread legs, in a perfect position to blow him. Jack had just came in Gwen, though, and Ianto already had Jack's taste in his mouth, mingled though it was with Gwen's, so there really wasn't any need for that on either end. "Chin up," he said, meaning it literally, though an improvement in Ianto's mood would also be appreciated.

The noise Ianto made when he saw the prong collar was more of a petulant sigh than a whine. He looked up and held quite still while Jack fastened it, and he honestly seemed to feel more sorry than betrayed.

"It's okay," Jack said, gently pushing Ianto's head into his thigh and then fastening the lead. "I like the pinch collar. It tightens when there's tension between the leash and the collar, so stay close to me and keep calm and you won't feel any pain."

Ianto nodded. He kept his head against Jack's thigh and knelt in the most beautifully submissive position, and Jack softened just a bit and lightly scratched Ianto's scalp with his left hand.

Ianto sighed with relief.

"Shhh," Jack said, scratching away. "We're going to be okay," he promised. "Just be good."

Ianto nodded. Jack stilled his left hand, but kept it buried in Ianto's hair as a source of reassurance for his wayward submissive and turned his attention to some paperwork. Jack could type one-handed easily and quickly. That was a normal and expected skill for anyone who'd passed the third grade in the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Jack typed away and Ianto held still and did some thinking.

Jack was just contemplating giving Ianto permission to speak again when his office door was thrown open.

"One of these days," Jack said, saving his documents before he looked at her, "I will teach you how to knock."

"We need to talk, Jack."

"I mean, I could just start spanking you every time you forget. Wonder how quickly you'd get in the habit—"

"Jack." Her voice broke.

Jack frowned. He unclipped Ianto's lead. "Ianto. Bathroom break. Take your time. Don't speak, don't take the collar off, and don't put your clothes on. Feel free to eat something if you're hungry, and you can turn your phone back on an send a few texts, if you want. You're going to be staying the night here. Okay?" Jack was going to give Ianto some time to take care of himself anyway. If Gwen needed his attention now, it might as well be now.

Ianto nodded.

"Good. Shut the door on your way out and if its closed when you come back, knock."

Ianto nodded and left the room.

Jack and Gwen stared at each other for a minute in silence.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I really thought you were alright." He stood up and walked around his desk with his arms open. "Come here and tell me what went wrong."

She hesitated.

"That was an invitation, not an order." He sighed. "Alright. Just tell me what's wrong, then."

She shook her head and looked away from him. "I am alright. It's such a small thing..."

"Clearly it's not."

"I mean..." She took a deep breath. "It wasn't the punishment or Tosh or Ianto or... It isn't what you did, necessarily. It's just that..." She looked away from him for a second to regain her composure. "We promised Rhys we'd do one thing for him. Do you remember what it was?"

Jack thought about it for a second. "Shit," he said. "I am so sorry." They'd promised Rhys they would always use protection during vaginal sex. It was a perfectly reasonable request, and since neither Jack nor Gwen particularly wanted to get pregnant with the other's child, they'd readily agreed to it. Jack forgot, occasionally, because it wasn't something he worried about with any of his other submissives. If one of them had sex outside of the group, they took safety precautions, but otherwise they didn't really worry about it. Ianto and Owen couldn't get pregnant, and Jack and Tosh both knew they weren't going to carry any child to term, full-stop. Gwen was in slightly different situation, though. There was a very good chance that Gwen would decide to keep the baby, should she find herself pregnant with a child that she was reasonably certain was Rhys'. Gwen usually reminded Jack when he forgot about a condom, because this was important to her in a way that it was not important to him. That did not let him off the hook for this. Far from it. "I'm an ass. I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

Gwen nodded, but still didn't look at Jack. "Okay." He reached out for her again, and this time she came to him. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her head. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"I'm not on the pill," she said into his shirt.

"I am," he said.

"Wha—"

"So there's a very low chance that I got you pregnant, or vice-versa, but here..." He let her go for a minute, and went back to the other side of his desk to get her a box of the stash he kept in his top left drawer.

"Jack," Gwen said, smiling slightly as she took it. "Why do you have morning after pills in your desk?"

"In case I'm worried I'm pregnant."

"There were like five boxes in there."

"In case I'm worried that I and up to four other people might get pregnant. Shit happens. Do you want it or not?"

She nodded. She took the box from him, stepped back, and started reading it.

"All better?"

"Not quite," Gwen said. "I just feel like we've betrayed Rhys..." She didn't say 'again,' but he could tell that she was thinking it. She still felt guilty about what had happened with Owen. Even though Owen was, by virtue of being another of Jack's submissives, on the OK list for Gwen to have sex with, Gwen still considered it cheating because it had happened outside of the very specific context in which Rhys had approved it. Jack knew that, and he'd eased off ordering her to have sex with Owen for a while because he knew it triggered her guilt. Letting Owen wank earlier was a slightly different matter. She was being punished.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jack said.

She shook her head. "Jack, when I got home last night... I didn't even tell him you were back, let alone that we'd had sex."

"Do you usually tell him every single time we have sex?"

She raised her eyebrows. She knew as well as Jack did that Jack was trying to absolve her on a technicality. "If I'd done something like that to you, you'd be angry."

"I'm your Dom. He's your boyfriend. I am explicitly allowed to get angry about things that he isn't, and even I don't expect you to tell me every time you fuck Rhys." He didn't even expect them to tell him every time she'd fucked Owen, but he didn't mention that.

She shook her head.

"I fucked up, Gwen. Not we, me. You don't need to feel guilty, and you don't need to tell him if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I could have reminded you. Used my safeword or something. You wouldn't have been angry."

It wasn't a question, but Jack shook his head anyway. "You've wouldn't even have needed your safeword. If you'd just said something, I would have just put on a condom and kept going, same as all the times when you weren't being punished." He cupped her cheek. "But it's not your job to stop me in situations like that. The safeword is there if you need it, but it isn't your responsibility to use it. You were distracted. It's my job not to put you in situations like that." He kissed her gently. "Think you can forgive me?"

She thought about it for a second, and then smirked. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Does that change your answer?" Jack asked, smirking back.

She shut her eyes and shook her head, laughing under her breath.

"Yes," Jack said. "A little bit." He lifted Gwen's chin up and kissed her on the lips again. "It won't be bad. I promise. I don't want you to worry about it at home tonight."

"Okay," she said, nodding. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. I forgive you."

"Thank you," Jack said. "It will never happen again."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow. And Gwen?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning back around.

"I wasn't kidding. Start knocking or I am going to start spanking you."

She blushed.

"Fair warning," Jack said, smiling.

She decided against saying anything and instead just nodded and left.

Jack thought better of going to look for Ianto. He'd told Ianto to take his time. Let him. Jack wanted him ready to settle in when he came back. It was getting late. They'd be headed for bed soon. Paper work first, though. The queen got cross when Jack fell behind on it. She got weekly updates on Torchwood activity, so if Jack fell more than a week behind, Jack got a phone call demanding proof that his team was still alive and Cardiff didn't need to be taken off the maps.

Gwen had actually done a wonderful job of keeping up with the paperwork. Jack mostly just read over her reports to catch himself up on what they'd been doing while he was away. He'd have to be nice to her for that tomorrow.

Ianto reentered the room and lingered by the door for a minute. Without looking at him, Jack snapped and pointed to the floor beside him. Ianto obeyed the order without hesitation, but also without much enthusiasm. He knelt perfectly submissively and closed his eyes. Jack returned his left hand to Ianto's hair, and Ianto leaned back against Jack's thigh, though he was now on the outside of it. Jack finished his paperwork in silence, and never bothered to reattach the lead. Ianto was being good. It wasn't necessary. Without it, the collar was fierce-looking but harmless, and that was alright.

When Jack was almost finished with the paperwork, he scratched Ianto's scalp a bit and then removed his hand from Ianto's hair. "Go down to my room and wait by the bed. I'll be there in just a minute."

True to his word, Jack emailed his reports to the queen's advisor and then went down to his bunker. Ianto turned and watched Jack climb down, and kept still and silent as Jack walked over to him, kissed him, and removed the collar. He relaxed visibly when it came off. Jack put the collar down on his dresser, then sat down on his bed, pulled Ianto down with him, and stretched them out so that Jack was spooning Ianto, with one arm wrapped around him.

He kissed Ianto on the neck, over a couple of the tiny dots where the sharp prongs of the collar had been, and Ianto reached up and squeezed Jack's hand.

"Good boy," Jack said. "Now, stay calm and talk to me without blaming me for your own disobedience."

"I'm sorry," were the well-chosen first words out of Ianto's mouth. "I'm really sorry."

"I know," Jack said. "I'm not angry anymore. Just be good."

Ianto nodded. "You make that hard sometimes."

"Yes," Jack said. "I do. Do it anyway." He let Ianto get away with that one, because it was true.

Ianto sighed, and nodded again.

"I don't hurt you for fun, Ianto. I made you watch that because I thought it was something you needed to see."

"I thought it was about Gwen."

I could have punished Gwen with just Tosh and Owen. Making you watch was about you. I knew it would hurt."

"So why did you do it?"

"I was hoping that a lot of pain in the short-term would teach you to avoid the sort of gnawing pain in the long-term that you could fool yourself into thinking was normal." To make you fall out of love with me. Because you need to fall out of love with me.

"And then you go and do this..." Ianto said, snuggling back into Jack.

"Unrelated," Jack said. "Coincidentally appropriate both for what this is and what it never should be."

"Do you cuddle Gwen this way? Even though she has..."

"When she needs it. I don't delegate my job to Rhys."

"Owen and Tosh?"

Jack chuckled. "All the restraints it would take to make Owen hold still and accept this would completely defeat the point. Tosh, yes, though."

Ianto nodded and was quiet for a few seconds, then he asked: "Was Gwen upset about..." He searched for a tasteful way to word it for a few seconds, then settled on, "... me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was upset about something I did, all on my own, and I took care of it. Are you upset about her?"

"It was my fault."

"Yes, it was. That's not what I asked, though."

Ianto sighed. "I don't know. It hurt, same as everything else before your office, but it's not... It wasn't her. It wasn't the sex. I'm not upset with her or with you. I just... but you don't owe me..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He sighed again and shook his head.

"Shhhh..." Jack kissed Ianto's neck again.

"The ridiculous thing is," Ianto said, "I don't want a boyfriend."

"No," Jack said softly, "I didn't think so." Not in this century.

"I was fine with the way things were until you left. Now I just..."

"What?"

Ianto squeezed his hand again. "Did you have sex with the Doctor?"

"When?"

"While you were gone."

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"Yes."

"Is he another submissive?"

Jack snorted. "No."

"Do you love him?"

"Ow." That wasn't fair. Jack hadn't made Ianto say it.

"More than you love us?"

"I'm not ranking the people I love," Jack said in a warning tone. "But I could have stayed with him and I didn't. Remember that."

Ianto nodded and relaxed slightly. "Did you think about us while you were gone?"

"Every day."

"Fantasize about us?"

"Often." He'd tried not to, since having his arms shackled to the walls most of the time made sexual fantasies of any sort a bit of an exercise in futility, but it had happened.

"About punishing us?"

"No," Jack held him up slightly tighter. "I never fantasize about punishing you. I don't like punishing you. I fantasize about you being very," He kissed Ianto's neck again, "Very good."

"That's quite a fantasy."

"Hush," Jack said gently. "Today hasn't been your best day, but I know you can do better. We'll get you there."

"Sounds painful."

"I hope not."

Ianto shook his head and sighed.

"You said you were fine before I left," Jack said. "What changed? What do you need from me to be fine again? I don't want this to be painful for you."

Ianto shrugged.

Jack sighed. He moved his hand from under Ianto's and stroked down Ianto's side soothingly. Ianto probably wasn't being deliberately difficult, so Jack showed mercy. He took a guess: "I won't ever leave you again. Ianto, I regretted what I did the night after I did it. I was angry and I missed my Doctor more than... Well, maybe you could understand. I'd have opened the rift for him, Ianto." Jack let that sink in for a second. "But I shouldn't have left you for him. It was stupid, I regret doing it, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"So why didn't you come back? You were gone for months, not a day."

"Couldn't," Jack said, still stroking Ianto's side. "There's a lot I can't tell you, but please don't think I was having fun while I was away."

Ianto nodded. "I guess..." He took a deep breath. "What I need to know is that we're not just interchangeable sex toys to you."

Jack shook his head. "You are definitely so much more than that. All of you. I may love you all but you are in no way interchangeable to me." He dropped the kiss on Ianto's cheek this time. "And I don't spend this much time talking to my toys about their needs."

Ianto laughed a little.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you going to start behaving?"

Ianto smirked. "I'll do my best, sir."

Jack leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. "If I let you fuck me, will that send the wrong message about how displeased I am with your behaviour today?"

"After all this cuddling, I think the damage is done. I imagine I'll find some way to reconcile it."

That was good enough for Jack. They kissed each other on the lips for the first time since Jack had removed the collar, and Jack was very pleased to have Ianto responding enthusiastically again rather than passively. Ianto even got a bit bold and worked his hands between them and pulled down Jack's zipper. He pushed open Jack's trousers, and as Jack continued to kiss him, he rubbed Jack's cock through Jack's underwear until he had Jack hard and moaning. Jack didn't need his hands to get Ianto hard. He could do it with a kiss and a minimal amount of friction from his thigh in just the right place.

Ianto was already naked, so he held still and watched when Jack pulled back and stripped, but Jack didn't take his time with it.

Jack kept lube under his bed, always within arms reach, and he pulled it out and coated his hand generously, because it had been a while since he'd been fucked, and lathered up Ianto's cock. They were already on top of the blankets, so he had easy access to any part of Ianto's body he wished, and as he ran his hand over Ianto's erect cock, Ianto moaned, and Jack chuckled. This was only the prep.

Once he had Ianto slick enough to ease his own mild fears, Jack lined himself up and lowered himself onto Ianto's cock smoothly. It did hurt a little bit more than he'd hoped it would, and that probably could have been avoided with some fingering first, but it wasn't nearly bad enough for Jack to regret skipping the foreplay. It felt good to have Ianto inside of him again. He'd missed this: Hovering over Ianto, getting deep and gorgeous moans with every careful thrust of his hips, caressing the bare chest beneath him and occasionally leaning down to kiss and nip at Ianto's lips.

Ianto knew better than to try to control Jack's movements or to fight for any leverage. Ianto hadn't ever had anal sex before Jack, so Jack had trained him exactly as he wanted him. It didn't work like this with Owen. Jack usually fucked Owen, rather than the other way around, because Owen was extensively experienced at anal sex with people of all sexes. He knew how to manipulate a bottom, and that was not something that Jack allowed his submissives to do, even when they were topping him. Jack liked being in control when he had sex with his submissives. As a switch, he was willing to take as much or as little control as his Dom wanted, should he be both submitting and topping in the same encounter, but as a Dom, his rules were stricter.

Jack knew how to take his own pleasure, too. He could angle himself perfectly and thrust hard enough to pound a steady rhythm into his own prostate, keeping his cock hard. He was slow and thorough and Ianto was panting beneath him in no time. Jack could see the pleas forming on his lips and then dying before he let them out because he knew better than that. He wanted Jack to go faster, obviously, but Jack would torture him if he actually said that. Jack fully intended to come first.

And he did. Hard and all over Ianto's stomach. Then he sped up his thrusts a bit and got Ianto off as quickly as possible. If he wasn't imagining things, Ianto had very nearly cried Jack's name when he was coming.

Now that pleased Jack. Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead before he stood up to turn off the light. Ianto quickly cleaned his stomach up with tissue while Jack was up, then slipped under the covers. Jack got back in bed on the outside, so that Ianto was between him and the wall and definitely in the more comfortable position. They were facing each other and cuddling, as much for comfort on a small bed as for the sense of closeness now, and in the darkness, Ianto leaned forward and planted a close-mouthed kiss on Jack's lips.

"Jack?" Ianto said.

"Yeah?" Jack said, smiling in the darkness. Even from this close, Ianto probably wouldn't be able to tell.

There was a beat of silence as Ianto lost his nerve, and then "... Good night," Ianto said, but the tone of his voice betrayed him. That wasn't at all what he'd meant to say.

"Good night," Jack said.

So much for making him fall out of love...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Reconciliation  
Summary: Jack comes home to his four submissives after The Year That Never Was, but they're upset and, consequently, unusually disobedient. Jack's got his work cut out for him in getting things back to normal. (Fivesome fic.)  
Rating: AO  
Word Count: 23,913  
Other Chapters: One Two Three Four Five  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen/Ianto/Jack/Owen/Tosh, (in the order that they appear explicitly:) Jack/Gwen, Jack/Tosh, Owen/Tosh (Jack/Owen/Tosh), Tosh/Gwen (Jack/Tosh/Gwen), Jack/Gwen (Owen/Jack/Gwen), Ianto/Gwen (Jack/Ianto/Gwen), Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Tosh (Jack/Gwen/Tosh), Tosh/Jack, Jack/Owen, (mentioned:) Jack/Doctor, Jack/Rhys, John/Jack  
Contains:BDSM, polygamy, open relationships, barebacking, blowjobs, fingering, PIV, mild spanking, voyeurism, pinning, exhibitionism, masturbation, spanking, collars, cunnilingus, anal sex, handjob, flogging, anal fingering  
Warnings: mentions of major character death, references to internment camps, non-lethal shooting, boundary pushing, accidental barebacking, vague references to torture

* * *

Word Count: 5178  
Explicit Pairings: Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Tosh (Jack/Gwen/Tosh), Tosh/Jack, Jack/Owen  
Contains: masturbation, cunnilingus, handjob, flogging, anal fingering, anal sex  
Warnings: vague references to torture

* * *

Jack could have made Ianto stay at the base and wear yesterday's suit as a badge of shame, but he didn't. They were both early birds, and Ianto was calm and submissive and Jack was in a good mood, so he let Ianto go back to his flat to shower and change before work. He was still the first one to come in that morning. Jack let Ianto slip into his usual morning routine unmolested, and Jack shut himself up in his office to edit some video clips and form his plan of attack for the day.

He'd finish up with Gwen first. It was less for her own sake than it was because he knew that punishing Owen was going to be something of an ordeal, and so it was best to leave it until the other's had left, but Gwen would be glad to be done soon anyway. He sent her a text in the most calm tone he could manage: 'Please come see me, when you're ready.' He trusted her not to take advantage of the fact that he was giving her as much time as she needed, and she didn't disappoint. In fact, she very likely came directly to him when she arrived at the base.

And she knocked and waited for permission before entering.

He smiled at her. He was, apparently, all warmth and affection for all of them today, if they didn't push him. Owen could count himself very lucky.

"Good girl," he said, standing and opening his arms for her. She came to him, and they pecked each other on the lips and held each other for a moment. She knew she was still in trouble, but she seemed to have taken Jack's assurances that she needn't be worried to heart.

"Did you talk to Rhys last night?" he asked her.

She smiled slightly. "I did."

"And?"

She shrugged. "Told him you were back. And that you'd call him."

They both smirked and held each other slightly tighter.

"I will, too," Jack said. With that business taken care of, he kissed her again and stepped back, then looked from her boots to her jacket zipper. "Can we get you out of these clothes?" he asked.

"Any time you like," she said. She undid her zipper and cast off her jacket, then pulled off her boots and socks and started on her shirt. "Just me, this time?"

Jack nodded. "Well, I can ask Tosh to come in here, if you've forgotten how to undress without her."

"What if I haven't forgotten," Gwen said, pulling off her bra and dropping it in the pile where she'd already thrown her shirt. "I just don't want to?"

Jack smirked. "Not right now, but would you like to call her in here after we're done with this? I think she would like to."

Gwen stopped and looked up from the fasteners on her trousers. She held Jack's gaze for a moment, then opened her mouth and didn't speak.

Jack's smirk fell. "If you don't actually want to—"

"No," she said quickly. "I just... don't really know how I'm going to feel after you've..."

Jack's smile returned, now a bit more soft. "Right. One thing at a time." He grabbed her waistbands and fell to his knees as he pulled them down. She stepped out of them, and he nudged her feet further apart than she normally would have put them down. He stuck out his tongue, moved in slowly, and then at the last second turned his head, pulled his tongue back in, and kissed her thigh gently.

She huffed slightly. "Tease."

"You can't always get you what you want." He jumped up and waved for her to follow him to his desk. He sat down in his chair and gestured toward his lap. "Sit. Legs spread."

She obeyed.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist lazily, and with his right hand he pulled the CCTV recording from last night up on his computer screen. He'd edited it for flow a bit, cutting out most of the parts with Ianto (as much for Ianto's sake as for Gwen's).

Gwen recognized it immediately and took a deep breath.

"I told you it'd be easy," Jack said, pressing play. "Just watch it and touch yourself for me." It was easy. No pain, and the most humiliating aspect of it was how similar it was to what he'd often done to her while training her. He just wanted her to see it all again, after she'd had a bit of time to process it, and get off to it again.

Jack couldn't see what she was doing, from this angle. At first he had only mild squirming, the careful regulation of her breathing, and the occasional tensing of her muscles to confirm that she was obeying him. Then he heard it: sloshing wetness by the time that Tosh's finger was in Gwen's cunt on the video. The squirming got worse, too, and between the video, the noises, and the squirming on his lap, Jack's couldn't have kept his own cock down if he tried. Gwen must have noticed it pressing into her thigh, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She had her orders, and by the time they saw her go limp beneath Jack on the video and surrender, Jack could feel a wet spot forming on his trousers beneath her dripping cunt. The flesh-and-blood Gwen on his lap came before either of them did in the video, but they watched until Jack pulled out of her, anyway.

Jack took Gwen's right hand in his, lifted it over her shoulder, and sucked on her fingers.

"Now," he said, squeezing her hand as he lowered it, "Was that so bad?"

She leaned back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "No."

"Do you like submitting to me?"

"Clearly."

He kissed her neck. "Try to remember that, next time you get the urge to flaunt my orders and drag another team member off with you." He let go of her, and she turned around to face him. "Now, how are we feeling about Tosh?"

She smiled slightly.

"Should I call her in?"

Gwen nodded. "Are you going to...?"

"I'm going to keep my clothes on," Jack said, though he knew it was going to be difficult. Watching Tosh and Gwen was certainly not going to make him less hard. "But if you'd rather I tell the two of you exactly what I want from you, since this is your first time—"

"Yes," Gwen said, nodding. "Please."

"Tosh does know what she's doing," Jack pointed out.

Gwen nodded. "I just... I'm more comfortable with you in control, for now." That was understandable, not because Tosh was a woman but because this was only Gwen's second time having sex with another member of the team on Jack's suggestion, and the first time had been last night with Ianto. If Jack maintaining firm control over the situation made her more comfortable, he was happy to oblige.

Jack nodded. "Go down to my bunker, then. Get on the bed, same position I had you in for Ianto but with your head on the pillow. I'll talk to Tosh and be down in just a minute."

She left, and he got Tosh on the communicator and asked her to come up to his office.

"I have a question for you," he said as she walked in.

"Oh?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Gwen?"

Tosh smirked. "That's hardly a complete question, but the answer is yes."

Jack nodded to his open manhole. "She's waiting for you."

Tosh didn't hesitate before she climbed down the ladder, and Jack followed her just as cheerfully. Tosh had a second to take Gwen in while Jack climbed down. She was lying exactly as Jack had wanted her, on her back with her legs spread and her knees bent. She was blushing, and couldn't seem to decide whether or not she wanted to be looking at Tosh.

"Strip, Tosh," Jack said, and Gwen's blush faded a bit. It was a nice reminder that Jack was here and he was going to take care of her, and it didequalize them to have them both naked.

If Tosh had shown any sign that she wanted help undressing, Jack would have given it to her, but she chose speed over fun and was completely naked before Jack knew it, without any help from him or from Gwen.

She looked from Gwen to Jack, apparently understanding without being told that her autonomy was limited for now. Jack smiled. "Onto the bed. I kind of feel like you should kiss her again before you fuck her."

Both women giggled, even as Tosh moved over to her.

"You didn't make Ianto kiss me," Gwen pointed out.

"Stop being greedy," Jack said, rolling his eyes dramatically. Tosh and Gwen both laughed as Tosh climbed into bed with Gwen and hovered over her. "You're so Welsh. I send a beautiful woman over to kiss you and you complain about the one person who hasn't kissed you."

"No one's complaining right now but you," Gwen said quietly, not taking her eyes off Tosh.

Tosh brought her mouth down, but to Gwen's neck rather than Gwen's lips. Gwen inhaled sharply, shut her eyes, and moaned softly as Tosh trailed soft kisses up her throat, along her jaw line, and finally she dropped one onto Gwen's lips, just for a moment, and then she pulled away. When she went in again, Gwen's lips were open, and Tosh slipped her tongue in between them. Tosh rested on her side on the bed and Gwen turned onto hers, and they held each other close as they snogged each other. Tosh caressed Gwen's side and back, and Gwen got brave and brought a hand to Tosh's breasts. She played with them hesitantly at first, but her confidence was improved by a few encouraging moans from Tosh, and she kneaded them and played with Tosh's nipples to her heart's content. Tosh's hand moved lower, until it was curling around Gwen's thigh, while Gwen's other knee slowly infiltrated the space between Tosh's legs, forcing her to spread them wider.

When Tosh's hand got dangerously close to Gwen's cunt, Jacks stopped them. "I've got a better idea, Tosh."

They both stopped and looked over to Jack immediately, Tosh patiently and Gwen as if for conformation that she was doing well.

Jack gave her his warmest smile in assurance. "Gwen, back into the position I had you in. Tosh, 69 her, please."

Tosh sat up for a minute to let Gwen obey her command before Tosh could obey her own. Once Gwen was in position, Tosh tossed a leg over Gwen's body and leaned over her on all fours. Their height difference was slight enough for this to work almost perfectly. It was probably obvious what Jack wanted from them, in this position, but they awaited further instructions anyway.

"Have at it, then." He wanted Gwen to dive in and get used to it before he started coaching her through any technique.

Tosh lowered her body and wrapped her arms around Gwen's waist, and immediately started licking Gwen like an ice cream cone. If it was a turn off for her that Gwen was already soaked, she did nothing to show it. Gwen was more cautious, at first. Jack let her stick out her tongue and lick Tosh at her own pace, the first couple of times. As was to be expected, she was quick with it and hesitant, but she soon relaxed as a lifetime's worth of myths about vaginae tasting worse than penises were dispelled.

"Long and slow, Gwen," Jack said, now that she was calm.

She followed the instruction immediately. The next couple of strokes of her tongue across Tosh's cunt were as broad as Tosh's across her own, and Tosh bucked a little from the pleasure.

The women moaned together, apparently on accident, and they both grinned even though the other couldn't see.

"Good girl," Jack said. Then, conscious that he shouldn't neglect his more experienced sub, he corrected himself: "Good girls. Now, Gwen, find her—"

But the noise Tosh made rendered finishing that sentence completely unnecessary. Jack fell silent for a minute. He was wanted, but not needed, and Gwen could figure out what to do on her own. She really just needed him to give her a push and let her go on her own, and be there to catch her if she fell.

She could mimic what was being done to her. Tosh knew how to please a woman, and Gwen's tongue learned from her cunt.

"Right there..." Jack said quietly. "Focus on that..." He saw Gwen's hips buck slightly. "Tosh, slow down a little bit." He smiled. She was doing amazing, of course, but Jack didn't want Gwen orgasming until she had a pretty good grasp of this. "Let her learn, for now."

That was better for Gwen, too. It was easier for Gwen to figure out what she was feeling and mimic it if Tosh was going slow. When she seemed to have the hang of it, Jack encouraged Gwen to speed up a bit, and was pleased to see Tosh's thighs start to tremble a little. He watched quietly, save an occasional softly murmured "Good girls..." when he thought they needed it, and he wished he could get a better view, but he couldn't. He had to settle for watching them as a tangle of sweaty, quivering limbs and listening to their moans as they both got closer and closer to the end.

"Finish her off, Gwen," Jack said, when he knew they were both ready. "You can do it. Go fast and don't let up."

It was nice to watch Tosh tremble from head to toe and pant and moan as Gwen finished her off. As soon as Tosh's shaking subsided and she recovered from her own orgasm, she returned her full attention to Gwen's cunt. Jack didn't stop her. It was nice to watch Gwen's toes curl and her body squirm beneath Tosh's, their skin rubbing together as Tosh sucked on Gwen's clit until Gwen came hard and moaned beautifully.

Tosh climbed off Gwen, sat up for a second, and then laid down next to Gwen, now with both their heads on the pillow. They hugged each other in a way that was more friendly than sexual, but then Tosh leaned in and licked her own juices off Gwen's face.

Gwen laughed.

Jack walked over to them and kissed Gwen on the forehead. "Good girl," he said. "How was that?"

Gwen smiled up at him and nodded. Then she and Tosh both got up onto their knees, and Gwen moved out of the way so that Jack could kissTosh on the forehead too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back in for a kiss on the mouth.

"Thank you," Jack said, as Gwen climbed up the ladder to get back to her clothes.

Tosh shook her head. "I should be thanking you." She brought her hand down and around to his front, and began to stroke the bulge in his trousers. "In fact..."

Jack smiled. "Only if you want to."

She smiled and pulled him out of his trousers, and he grunted involuntarily as she jerked him off. It didn't take long for him to come into her hand. He'd been most of the way there just from watching his girls get off, and the feeling of Tosh's smooth hands around his cock was more the final push than the main event.

He kicked his trousers and pants off when she was done, and opted to just change them rather than try to salvage them. That was the nice thing about doing this in his bedroom. There was a box of tissues on his dresser, and he and Tosh both used it to clean up as well as they could before they both started to pull their clothes back on.

"Jack," Tosh said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Not if it's about how harshly I intend to punish Owen tonight," Jack said quickly. It wouldn't be surprising for her to try to intervene on Owen's behalf, given what Jack had guessed about her feelings for him. He wasn't going to let her. She was on much firmer ground defending Owen than Owen had been defending Ianto, but Jack still wasn't putting any of his subs' discipline up to a popular vote.

Tosh looked like she'd honestly forgotten all about Owen, and Jack instantly regretting bringing it up.

"No..." she said. She looked over to his dresser. "It's about the photos in—"

"Or that," Jack said, and his tone came out darker than he'd meant for it to. Tosh drew back from his slightly, and he sighed and walked over to her and kissed her softly. "No," he said gently. "You can't ask me about those."

Tosh sighed and nodded. She walked over to the ladder, now fully dressed, but turned to Jack one last time before she went up. "It's just that... Jack... We know next to nothing about you. And that scares us sometimes."

Jack nodded, but didn't respond. She went back up the ladder, and he followed her up and out of his office. Gwen and Owen were both at their desks, and Ianto was picking up a mug of coffee that was probably cold by now from Tosh's desk.

"Ianto!" Jack called out with a smile.

"Sir?" Ianto said, look over to Jack and sounding only slightly nervous.

"I'm glad you're in here. Kiss Gwen."

Jack wasn't sure if Ianto actually said 'What?!' or just mouthed it. Gwen's "Jack!" was too loud for him to hear.

"No," Jack said, smiling at Gwen. "You're right. You two should kiss. Come on. Just one."

Gwen sighed, but smiled as she shrugged and looked at Ianto. Ianto shrugged too, and he walked over to her and put Tosh's coffee mug on her desk. "This is your fault?" he asked, but he was smiling too.

"Little bit," Gwen admitted. Then she cupped his chin, leaned in, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They held the kiss for three seconds, a reasonable length of time, and neither of them looked particularly traumatized when they pulled apart.

They both looked up at Jack expectantly.

"Thank you," Jack said. "Now, everyone back to work!"

Sometimes they actually did get work done. On that day, they got work done. Nothing terribly exciting happened, and Owen kept his head down and avoided Jack as much as possible. Jack didn't blame him. Five in the evening rolled around, and Jack dismissed everyone but Owen, and summoned Owen up to his office.

"Undress," Jack said, as soon as Owen was through the door. Then, he reached up and started taking his own clothing off. "Come on. Both of us together."

Owen reacted to that as well as Jack could have hoped for him to. Without a word to Jack, he stripped, glancing at Jack occasionally as if he fully expected Jack to back out of his end of the deal. Jack didn't. As soon as they were both naked, Jack sat on his desk and waved Owen over to him. Once Owen was so close they were nearly hugging, Jack reached up, grabbed Owen's chin, and fixed Owen with a stern gaze.

Owen shut his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Owen," Jack said sternly, and he waited for Owen to open his eyes before he finished: "I'm sorry." He loosened his grip. Jack and Owen were bothstubborn men, and Jack could either beat Owen every day for six months until Owen caved, or he could admit his own fault in the whole thing and call an armistice. He preferred the faster method.

Owen just stared at him.

Jack sighed. "'It's okay, Jack,'" he said, moving Owen's mouth as if Owen were a ventriloquist dummy. "'I was a massive fucking prick too so—'"

Owen pulled away from Jack and held up a finger. Jack gave Owen a minute to pull himself together, and then Owen took a deep breath and said "You're sorry?"

"Yes," Jack said. "Not for what happened yesterday. That's all on you. But I shouldn't have abandoned you, and I am genuinely sorry that I did."

Owen took a deep breath and processed that for a minute. "Where—"

"You're still not allowed to ask that."

Owen nodded. He wasn't looking at Jack now. He was staring rather intently at the nearest corner of the room, sniffling and shifting around but clearly trying to work with Jack, so Jack was patient. He did get there, eventually. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you go?"

Jack sighed. "Owen, I waited more than a century for my Doctor. If I'd missed that chance, I might never have gotten another one."

"Did he, uh, check out your... condition?"

"The condition where I keep coming back from the dead? It was looked into." Jack swallowed hard. It was thoroughly looked into by the Master, mostly, in ways that Jack would probably be having nightmares about for quite some time, but he was alright. "I'm... stuck. It's not all bad."

"So that's it? You don't care about the Doctor anymore."

"I will always care about the Doctor. But he's not the most important thing in my life any more."

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Good enough?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded.

Jack opened his arms. "Come here." Once Owen was settled in against his chest, he moved the conversation forward, speaking softly: "But I'm not the only one who fucked up, and you know that. What do you need to say?"

Owen sobbed dryly into Jack's shoulder, but then spoke in a level tone of voice: "Jack, I'm sorry I shot you and challenged you and disobeyed you and..." He thought about it for a second. "Am I missing anything?"

"No," Jack said. "That's good enough for me. But what do you need now?"

Owen moaned. "Don't make me say it, Jack. Just do it, please."

Jack was in a merciful mood. He nodded and gently pushed Owen away from him and backwards onto his desk, then he spread Owen's thighs and tucked Owen's cock safely out of the way.

"Be honest with me, Owen," Jack said, walking around the desk, "Did you get fucked while I was away?"

"Yes."

"Often?"

"I'm ready for anything you want to do to me, Jack," Owen said, not turning around to look at Jack as he spoke.

It wasn't a proper answer to Jack's question, but it was an answer to the question Jack had been getting at. "Good," Jack said. He had two things waiting for Owen in the top right drawer of his desk: a jar of lube and a flogger. He took the lube out and set it on the desk, behind Owen but within his reach, and then he took out the flogger and slowly walked back around the desk.

Owen sucked in a breath through his teeth. Jack could be gentle with a flogger, but Owen didn't like gentle or thuddy flogging, so Jack only used the flogger on Owen when he meant for it to sting. "Would it do me any good at all to point out that you didn't hit Gwen?" Owen asked.

"No," Jack said. "First of all, I didn't hit Gwen in front of you. You don't know what's happened since then. Second of all, you've had a full twenty-four hours longer than she had to prepare, I humiliated her in front of the entire team, and her attitude has been considerably better than yours,"

Jack raised the flogger, and Owen flinched and shut his eyes, but spoke: "Would you like me to count?"

"No," Jack said, a bit more genially. "You don't have to. Make as much or as little noise as you like. Ready?"

Owen nodded.

Getting a good sting with a flogger was all in the wrist. You wanted the flogger to connect with the skin only at the tips. You had to do it fast and hard and your judging of distance and timing was of the utmost importance. Jack was very good at that.

Owen hissed as the first stroke fell on his right thigh. Jack didn't give him time to recover before dropping the second onto his left, and the breath Owen had just taken in was then let out as a sob. Then Jack paused for a second.

Owen opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "How many?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," Jack said, and then he dropped another pair of blows onto Owen's thighs, this time doing the left and then the right. Owen grit his teeth and tensed, and he held that tension for several long seconds after Jack finished.

"No," Jack said gently. "Relax."

Owen glared at him, but exhaled slowly.

Right thigh. Left thigh. They were red already. Jack was showing some restraint. He didn't want to break skin. Lasting marks, however, would probably be good for Owen.

Struggling to keep his voice steady, Owen said: "So you're just going to keep going until...?"

"We'll both know when you've had enough," Jack promised.

Left right right left—pause—left right—pause—right left left right—

Owen whined.

Jack went on. The sounds of the flogger moving through the air and landing on Owen's flesh cut through the air, and that helped Jack gauge and control how hard he was hitting as much as Owen's responses did. Owen was a lot less restrained about his own noises now. He was mostly making a concentrated effort to control his own breathing, but when Jack landed a particularly hard blow or hit an already abused area, he let Jack know with a whimper, a hiss, or even a small cry.

Jack wasn't surprised when Owen started to move away from. That usually happens when you start hitting an unrestrained sub, and it's not always an entirely conscious retreat on the sub's part. Jack sighed, crossed his arms with the flogger still in this hand, and raised an eyebrow at Owen.

Owen froze and looked up at him.

"Owen," Jack said. "Come here."

It was only then that Owen seemed to realize that he'd been crawling backwards on the desk. He sobered and moved immediately back into the position Jack had placed him in. "Jack, I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"How are you?" Jack asked.

Owen looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Jack struck him hard across the chest, and if his moving hadn't been a sign in its own right that he was nearing his limit, the tears Jack saw forming in his eyes made it clear he was. His thighs were a mess of pink and red.

Jack wiped the tears away gently. "Ten more," he said. That should be enough. They weren't quite there yet, but he didn't want to actually make Owen cry.

Owen nodded.

They were done in less than a minute, but Owen cried out twice and he was gripping the edge of the desk so hard that his knuckles were white. His eyes didn't leave the flogger until Jack put it down.

Jack pulled Owen back into his arms, and Owen rested against his chest but didn't hug him back. That was normal, even when Owen was in considerably less pain than this. Owen didn't like hugs, and that was okay. Jack held him and stoked his hair and thanked him for being so good during his punishment. Slowly, Owen relaxed and melted into Jack's arms, and as soon as he was strong enough, he pulled away. Jack let him.

He looked away nervously, but snatched the lube up off the desk and tossed it to Jack. "Where do you want me?" he asked.

"Over the desk," Jack said. That would be the easiest position in which to avoid irritating Owen's abused thighs. Even his chest had a few nasty red marks on it from the one hit Jack had given it.

Owen understood that, and he certainly didn't object, so he bent over the desk and Jack coated his fingers with lube.

"I've missed this," Jack said, pushing two fingers in. Owen didn't make a sound. A third finger went in just as easily, and judging by that and Owen's earlier evasiveness, Jack guessed he'd gotten fucked very often while Jack was away.

"Really?" Owen said. "It never gets tiring, having four willing sex slaves constantly at your disposal?"

"It gets tiring to have four badly behaved submissives in near-constant need of a good beating," Jack said lightly, spreading his fingers and stretching Owen quickly. If he'd been as out-of-the-habit as Jack had worried he might find him, Jack would have made an event of the fingering, but Owen seemed ready to go, so Jack was ready to get on with the main event. "But I missed you all anyway."

"Careful saying that," Owen said. "Wouldn't want us starting to think we're important to you."

"I'm not entirely certain that beating sunk in," Jack said. "Want another one?" He pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with lube, and pushed into Owen roughly.

Owen grunted. "No," he said, sounding suddenly serious again. "Sorry, sir."

"Calling me 'sir' only works for Ianto," Jack said, reaching around Owen with his clean hand to rub Owen's cock as he thrust in and out of Owen quickly. It had been a while since he'd flogged a submissive, and there was no point in denying that he'd gotten off on it; Owen had both seen and felt that.

Owen wasn't masochistic enough to get hard from the beating, but Jack had skilled hands, and Owen's cock was full-sized and hard in just a few strokes. He ran his hand along Owen's shaft and jerked him off in time with his own trusts into Owen's ass, and then brought his hand back to fondle Owen's balls. Jack could have made Owen come first, with the simultaneous stimulation of his cock and his prostate, but Jack was more selfish than that. It was enough, for now, to feel Owen clench around him in pleasure and to hear Owen's moans. It wasn't until after his own release poured from him that he pulled out of Owen quickly, turned him around roughly, and jerked Owen off to completion while his cum leaked out of Owen's arse and onto the desk.

Owen looked lovely, catching his breath and supporting himself on Jack's desk. He was weak-kneed, red, and filthy, but everything about this marked him as Jack's, and Jack wouldn't have it any other way.

"Tell me you missed me," Jack said with a smile.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Of course I missed you, you prat. Don't ever do that again."

In a less charitable mood, that might have made Jack angry. As it was, he just promised that he wouldn't.


End file.
